A Potter in America
by arober94
Summary: There was a bit more to the Deathly Hallows than anyone knew in the Wizarding world. Moving to the New York country side to be closer to his job, Harry wouldn't be Harry without something major happening and drawing him into a new adventure. Except this time, the beings he fights are a threat to the entire world.
1. Welcome to an Adventure

He brought his hammer down once more before plunging the glowing piece of metal into the tub of water that he kept near him, releasing a torrent of steam and cooling what was soon to be another blade. He wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow and decided that after looking at the shape it was far enough along that he could stop tonight. There was no real reason to hurry after all since he never sold a weapon before it was completed and any orders he took were completed on his own time. He would finish it within a year of course, but he wouldn't hurry on a project unless it was something new. Closing up his forge, he sighed at the thought that he had been trained to kill and destroy for most of his life and now he was creating.

Harry Potter wasn't the happiest he could ever be with his new life, but he was content and a lot happier than he would have been if he had stayed in Britain. It only took a year and a half after he killed Voldemort for everything to revert back to the way it was. Unfortunately, even his friends went along with the ride and had thought he was deranged for thinking those things. Harry saw the writing on the wall when the ministry started putting pressure on him to join the aurors, something that he had never wanted to do and he had only said he wanted the job to piss off Umbridge. So, Harry had transferred all of his vaults, he had received quite a few from the right of conquest, and his books to America. The Americans welcomed Harry with open arms and helped set him up in an out of the way manor. The only thing that they asked of him was to give various lectures during the year on tactics of terrorist organizations and help out if they had their own dark lord that they couldn't handle. Harry saw no reason to deny them this as he was had experience and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin his new home.

Harry had just locked up the forge and was about to go to bed when his alert wards pinged. Confused as he had muggle repelling wards on his home and there was no reason for an American auror to arrive at the moment. Plus, the wards had acted up near the woods and not at the path that lead up to the house, so Harry was curious and for the first time since he arrived in America, he withdrew the elder wand and marched to something that would change his existence.

Even though Harry had had his eyes repaired by magic, it was still pretty dark when he looking for the disturbance and thus he was reminded of how he went about for the first seventeen years of his life and he remembered how much it sucked. He heard what had caused the commotion before he was upon it and he was only a few feet away from it so he hurried and he instantly knew it was supernatural, but not in the way he was used to. There was a girl in a silver parka that was barely hanging onto her consciousness and bow with two dogs that Harry would have to say were demonic. Both dogs were baring down on the downed girl, and Harry's instincts acted up. Instantly a stream of multicolored lights came out of his wand and launched towards to the two hell hounds. It didn't take long before there were two mounds of gold dust.

When he was sure that there was no other danger nearby, he turned to the girl that he had just rescued. The girl was currently struggling to remain conscious as her eyes constantly drooped, but she held firm to her bow even though her hands were shaking too much to aim. "You can rest now," Harry said to the raven haired girl in front of him, "I know who your mistress is, so I will not touch you except to move you into the house. You are safe enough in my house."

Harry couldn't tell if the girl actually hear him and believed, or it was simply good timing, but she released the death grip on her bow and he was just able to wandlessly catch her in a levitation charm. It looked like he would have to talk to his partner tonight and he really didn't want to. After all, who would ever want to truly talk to death?

"Ah, it's so good of you to call me master," Death himself said once Harry had deposited the girl in one of his extra bedrooms. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Yes, yes, you're a riot and that never get old Thanatos." Many people would be scared and rather humble in the face of the god of death, but Harry didn't have to worry about that. He was not immortal, but Thanatos couldn't claim his soul until the end of what would probably be a rather long natural life. Such was the power of the Deathly Hallows. The wizards had greatly romanticized the legend of the hallows and Thanatos hadn't been very forthcoming of what actually had happened or what Harry's responsibilities were, but that was no matter.

"I try," Death smiled and if Harry wasn't used to it, he would have shivered in fright. Seeing Death himself smile at you was not a pleasant sight. "So seriously Harry, why did you ask me to come here? I know you wouldn't unless something important had come up."

"I just have to verify something Death. Those hunters that you told me about wear silver parkas and wield bows consistently right?"

"Oh ho," Thanatos grinned and leaned forward in his seat, "You get your first taste of this world and it is something that if you don't handle correctly, I won't have a partner anymore. You are interesting Harry."

"Great," Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his untamable hair that he had yet to conquer even when he was working in the forge, "This wasn't the introduction I was hoping for. Can you tell me if Lady Artemis is close by, or do I have time to update my will?"

"She is not close at the moment, but I have a feeling that you will meet her by early morning."

Harry sighed once again and stood up, "Thank you Thanatos."

"My pleasure Harry," Death grinned, showing his white teeth that would have made Hermione's parents envious, "And for what it is worth, I hope you don't meet me tomorrow." In a pillar of black flames he disappeared from the house and Harry was left to prepare for the arrival of a man hating goddess. He idly wondered if she liked waffles.

Artemis was worried about one of her hunters and more importantly her oldest and most trusted. Zoe was not one to be late in reporting back, so she had reason to be a bit nervous about it. She had tracked her wayward follower to the edge of forest where she found a bit of blood that seemed to come from Artemis herself as she grew pale. It was then that she felt the power on the edge of her senses and it took a moment for her to place just what that power was before she became infinitely more worried for her friend. Just as she was about to retreat and summon the rest of her girls a regal looking snowy white owl swooped down with a bit of parchment attached to her leg.

"Is this from your master?" Artemis asked wearily. She knew what wizards were capable of with just a parchment and ordinarily she wouldn't truly be worried, but if a wizard already knew about the mythical world of where she came from, things could get a bit dicey and more importantly to Artemis, she would be restrained just long enough to have the rest of her hunters try and find her. However, her fears were quickly diminished when the owl made what would could be considered a shrug as if saying who the master was, was up to debate. With her connection to animals, Artemis felt more at ease with taking the note as animals always tried to warn her, and anybody that was around them, if danger was near.

Lady Artemis or one of her hunters,

You need not worry about your companion as she is safely tucked away in one of the many rooms in my manor. I would be happy to escort whoever to your companion and will most likely be in the forge. No, I am not a son of Hephaestus, though I could probably be a descendant of him.

Your servant,

Harry Potter

P.S. Would you like some waffles?

Artemis had to reread the post script a half dozen times before she turned back to the owl. "Your boy is an interesting character isn't he?" She asked and if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn the owl sighed and nodded. She knew of Harry Potter of course, all the gods knew of Harry and his defeat of Voldemort and they had been worried for a while. If there was one male that she could trust with one of hunters it would probably be Harry as he had never taken advantage of any girl or had used his fame to get a girl even though Aphrodite had tried to interfere with the young man's life. Still gazing at the beautiful owl before her, Artemis asked, "Would you be kind enough to escort me to his forge?"

Bobbing her head, the owl took off in a lofty flight that led the goddess of the hunt to the small shed behind the manor and the ringing of metal confirmed the idea that whoever was here was indeed a wizard as it was barely large enough for someone to stand in. Artemis opened the door and she had to stop from licking her lips at the fine specimen before her. She had never sworn an oath to remain a virgin and her man hating ways was more to protect her hunters than actual hatred of the other, less useful half of the population. That didn't mean she would be like Aphrodite or even Athena, even though her brainy half-sister had never actually slept with someone, she had more partners than Aphrodite some years. Yes, she wouldn't be like her family if she didn't have her girls to look after, but she could appreciate a fine body.

Artemis tore her gaze from the distracted and shirtless wizard and looked at the walls that held the variety of weapons and armor that Harry had made since he moved to America all those years ago. Some of the artifacts were crude and you could tell that he had possessed only a little skill in the art of forging, but they got progressively better. Her silver eyes landed on a bow that appeared to be made of glass that Harry had completed with a quiver. When she felt the bow however, she knew that it was far stronger than just simple glass.

"That was a difficult thing to create," Harry said and Artemis jumped in surprise as she hadn't noticed the banging had disappeared, "And I'm not entirely sure why I made it, as I have yet to figure out how to shoot a bow. The bow is made by glass tempered in dragon fire and enchanted to ten times its original strength while still being springy enough to use. The quiver is made up of scraps of different metals and is perhaps more malleable than leather. It's also enchanted, but it will summon any arrow that has been shot from the bow as long as the arrow is still in good condition."

"That is rather impressive," Artemis said and turned to face Harry. She noticed that her eyes didn't have to travel far to look into his and figured she must have unconsciously shifted to an older age when she was checking him out.

"Ah, forgive me," Harry said while wiping off his hands on his pants and then sticking his hand out for a shake, "I'm Harry Potter. From the energy that seems to be flowing from you, you must be Lady Artemis, correct?"

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, the gods followed your adventures in Hogwarts very closely, especially after Tom Riddle was resurrected."

"That's slightly concerning," Harry laughed, "Only some of the most powerful beings on the planet taking a personal interest in me, even if it was for just a short time." Shaking his head, Harry continued, "Anyways, I'm assuming that you would like to check on your hunter?"

"Indeed," Artemis nodded and Harry led her through the house and up to the second story and the room that Harry had deposited the hunter in. When Harry opened the door, he was instantly met with a bow drawn and a rather murderous looking hunter on the other end of the arrow. Chuckling at Harry's wide eyes, Artemis spoke, "Zoe, perhaps you could not threaten the man who saved you last night and has offered us breakfast?"

"My lady," Zoe said in surprise at seeing Artemis behind the man. She was about to say something more, but before she could say anything else, her stomach growled in supposed agreement with her suggestion. "Breakfast does sound good," She admitted grudgingly.

The group of three soon found themselves in one of two kitchens in the house as Harry mixed the ingredients and the two hunters sat at the bar. "So," Harry said as he stirred, "Can I ask why Zoe here was around my house last night and why there were two hellhounds about to rend you into potion ingredients?"

Zoe didn't appear to want to answer, but Artemis saw no harm in answering a curious mind. "Zoe is my oldest hunter currently and my lieutenant. Occasionally, her duties get to her at times and she goes on solo hunts to relieve some stress. It's usually after I am required to leave the hunt at Camp Half Blood for some reason or the other."

"Camp Half-Blood," Harry mused while pouring the batter, "Isn't that the camp for demigods? Also, do you two want any toppings on your waffles or bacon?" He asked while taking out a packet of bacon and started the frying. Somehow he had found another snowy white owl that loved bacon and expected to be served some every morning.

"Surprise me," Artemis stated.

"You know about our world?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't use to, in fact I have known of the gods and all things that pertain to your world for less than ten years. As to how I came about this information," Harry shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure what I can tell you. Lady Artemis would probably be the best one to tell you."

"Just Artemis, please Harry," Artemis smiled at their current cook and Zoe turned a surprised look towards her lady. "Anyways Zoe, Harry here is Thanatos' new partner, would you say that's a good description Harry?"

"That's fair enough I suppose."

"But what does that mean?" Zoe asked the all too important question.

Harry shrugged as he poured the batter for the last waffle. "Basically, I've been granted an immortality that's pretty similar to the hunters and my magic is quite potent. In return, I'm tasked with taking out the so called immortals on this planet that try to go against nature and more importantly against death. Thanatos doesn't mind too much when someone turns into an immortal, but some people go too far. I think I've killed three since Voldemort if you don't count the few vampires that have met their end."

Zoe's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Harry didn't look to be anything special. Sure, he had bulked up a little because of the metal work, but he didn't really show it. They sat down to eat and Zoe took the time to fully appreciate Harry's owl while she preened under the attention and devoured all bacon that was left undefended.

"I must thank you for breakfast Harry, but we need to get back to camp as I'm sure the rest of the girls are growing worried."

"Of course," Harry smiled at the two and Artemis fought to keep a blush down as his green eyes gazed at her and Zoe was left confused as well. Harry waved his hand and the bow that she had been in his shop appeared in his hands as he pushed it towards her. She tried to deny such a generous gift, "Take it Artemis. I do not care who wields it between you and one of your girls, but I can't even begin to shoot it."

"Thank you Harry," Artemis smiled as she clutched the bow possessively.

"Think nothing of it. And now that you know of me, if your hunters do not wish to stay at Camp Half-Blood they are welcome here, as long as you send word ahead."

"Just my hunters?" Artemis asked and she truly couldn't understand just why she had asked.

"As if I would deny a goddess," Harry replied with mirth in his eyes. If the goddess known for hating men was going to flirt with him, then he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Very well Harry, we will see each other again." With a flash the goddess and her lieutenant were gone from Harry's manor and the start of Harry's new adventure had begun.

 **A/N: There were a few of you that wanted me to expand on this idea and I've got to say I do like HP &PJO crossovers than anything else I'm doing at the moment. No, I'm not abandoning any of the others, but I was inspired and wanted to post this. I have the next two chapters planned out and almost written, but if you want to see anything happen, let me know. **


	2. Surprise Visit or Two

It had been four months since Artemis and Zoe had been at Harry's and only a few hours since Harry had been called to help Thanatos track down another one of the unnatural immortals as Harry returned to his manor. He was bloody and tired and a little more than surprised as he saw more than a dozen girls calmly sitting in front of his door with the twenty year old version of the Lady Artemis leaning against his house. With their enhanced senses caused by Artemis' blessings and their long years of service for the Goddess of the Hunt, the girls noticed him far sooner than he did them and Artemis had wide eyes as she saw the state that he was in.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Artemis. Is this all of your hunters?" Harry asked as he calmly limped up to the house.

"You- I-" Artemis stammered as she watched Harry unlock the doors and motioned for everyone to come inside. "What in Hades names happened? You come up looking like an absolute mess and you simply ask me if these were all my girls. What happened?"

Harry shrugged and then winced, forgetting about the nasty bruise that was forming on his right shoulder, "Another immortal appeared against Fate's plans and I was sent to dispatch her, it is part of my job. Unfortunately, those that find immortality are bit more powerful than the average person. May I ask why you all are here?"

Zoe decided to answer as her mistress was still gazing at the many cuts and bruises that were visible on Harry, "My Lady was hoping that we could all stay here for a week or so to enjoy our vacation. While we enjoy our camp and the woods immensely, every now and then, civilization calls to us. You think we can stay?"

Harry blinked slowly as he looked at the hunters that had sprawled out in his living room and then turned to the Lieutenant, "Sure Zoe, pick any rooms you would like. There's take out menus by the phone and I would offer to whip something up, but I need to heal and today was grocery day. I'll be down in an hour or two."

Slowly Harry walked up the stairs and the hunters did not speak until he had disappeared from them. While their mistress and lieutenant liked the young man well enough, they all would hold their judgement until a later time. Chatter started and Zoe fielded most of the questions they had about Harry, both because talking directly to a goddess, even if they were close, was hard and the fact that she had followed Harry up the stairs. Only Zoe really took note of this and her mind came up with a dozen possibilities as to why her mistress was so focused on Harry.

Artemis wasn't entirely sure why she followed Harry to his room, from the way he spoke his injuries were rather common place and could deal with them easily. However, something attracted her to the green eyed wizard, something that made her brief infatuation with Orion pale in comparison. Harry had the walk of a true hunter within him, something that almost all those in time had lacked. He also had godly amounts of power within him and while she wasn't as susceptible as Aphrodite and Athena, the power he wielded spoke to her. She was not just going to fall in bed with the man of course, but she had missed having a male friend this past millennia.

Artemis made her way silently to Harry's room and saw that while Harry had managed to remove his shirt, which was about all he could do. It wasn't surprising really since his back was much more horrific than what Artemis had first assumed and she quietly made her way into the room as Harry struggled to add some of the pastes onto his front. Harry must have sensed a new presence in his room as he quickly moved to greet the visitor. "My lady, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on my friend and it seems to be a good thing as well. Lie on the bed Harry. Although my brother is the god of healing, I do know how to do a few basic things, having potions ready is just an added bonus. Now on the bed Mr. Potter." It looked like Harry was about to argue more, but seemed to think better of it as he gingerly moved onto the bed as instructed.

"Thank you for doing this Artemis," Harry whispered as she began weaving her own magic into the potions making them much more effective in their healing. It wasn't instantaneous, but it did a good job for sure. "Can I ask why you are helping me though? I mean, we've only met face to face once and I know you aren't a fan of males at all."

Artemis laughed as Harry voiced the same questions that she had asked herself just moments ago. "I cannot say for certain just why I am doing this Harry, but there is something that I sense about you that makes you a good man. That same sense that tells me to be far away from the rest of the men of the world. I hope you don't disappoint me Harry."

"I certainly hope I will not," There was silence for a few minutes as Artemis worked. "So are you staying with your girls here, or is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Trying to get rid of me already I see," Artemis teased as her fingers traced the cuts that Harry had accumulated from his earlier fight. It seemed that Harry was in need of better armor as his back was littered with scars from what Artemis had thought were numerous battles, that was not the case but Harry was not going to enlighten the Goddess of the Hunt. He had made his peace with his so called family long ago, after rubbing his seemingly endless wealth in their faces. The horrified look of Vernon and Petunia when they discovered that if they had just treated Harry like another human being then they could have been set for life filled Harry with great happiness. He didn't blame Dudley so much for his parent's choices, but he also wouldn't be giving up the money freely to him. "If it is all the same to you, I do have duties to attend to on Olympus during the week, but I would like to return here each day."

"That's fine," Harry muttered as he slipped into a state of complete relaxation, the magic of Artemis soothing aches that Harry didn't know he had. "Say, what happened to the bow I gave you last time? Are one of your girls using it?"

"Zoe is actually," Artemis smiled, "I decided that I was going to offer the bow as a prize in one of our competitions and although she doesn't usually compete, she must have really wanted the bow because she showed up in a big way. I haven't seen her that determined in a long while."

"I'm glad someone is using it. I'm sure I could build more bows if you would like, not as good as Zoe's of course, but they would be no simple bows either."

"That would be appreciated Harry, but we couldn't just take the bows either. The first one could be accepted as an extravagant gift, but there would need to be a payment plan for the rest of them. What is it that you would take?" Normally, she would have simply giving the male something and he would have had to accept it, but Harry was a friend at the moment and she gave him the chance.

"Well," Harry began after he thought for a moment, "There are two payments that could be used if it didn't bother you too much. Like I said before, I don't have any skills in shooting a bow and little in the way of knife play. I can use a sword well enough and have excellent tutors for it, but I know I need to diversify. If you or one of your girls could train me in those two things that would be great."

Artemis was surprised by his request, although she shouldn't have been. Harry was different from other males, she had seen it herself going through the various recordings the gods had laying around of him, and instead of asking for riches he asked for martial training and seeing the wounds on his body, she could see why he asked. "That's easily doable, especially when the girls see the bows you plan on giving them. But, what is your second form of payment?"

"Well, it's more of an afterthought really," Harry said, "I haven't been able to get my hands on any drachmas or celestial bronze and imperial gold to work into my weapons. My magic works well enough against monsters as evident by the hell hounds that attacked Zoe, but something tells me that I'll need every trick in the book soon enough."

Artemis had to get used to thinking about Harry differently from the rest of the males as once again he surprised her with his fore thinking. While Zeus was of the mind that everything was just fine, many on the council had felt a shift in the world signaling a coming storm. The grumblings of the minor gods and their children were also growing louder and Dionysus was doing nothing to help in that regards at camp. It was a suitable punishment for the first few years, but now he was doing much more harm than any little good he managed to create. "It will be done," Artemis said as she finished her healing. Both occupants of the room were slightly disappointed when Artemis's hands left Harry's back, but Artemis ruthlessly squashed down the feeling.

"You should be fine in a few hours, but I do recommend at least a nap before you come down and meet the girls."

"Thank you Artemis," Harry sleepily murmured, his eyes fighting to stay awake, "When I wake up, I think I'll grab a few of your girls and we can go grab groceries."

Harry was out after his last words and Artemis had an amused smile on her face as she brushed Harry's fringe back. His scar was still there, but it had faded from the years and lack of Horcux to keep it open. Softly, Artemis laid a gentle kiss on his brow and left the room. As she softly closed the door to Harry's room what she had just done she blushed horribly and tried to figure out just what she had been doing. To her mortification the chuckling of her dearest friend reached her ears and slowly her silver eyes met those of Zoe Nightshade's.

"You have it bad for him my lady," Her lieutenant smiled, her eyes alight with happiness for her oldest friend. Artemis refused to rise to the bait and walked past her friend without commenting. She did however, fail to hide the faint blush on her cheeks that was spotted by Zoe.

It was a few hours later that Harry finally woke up and made his way down the stairs. He had always had a quick regeneration rate, but with Artemis weaving a bit of her magic in him, he was up a handful of hours ahead of time. His first look at the living room saw a variety of food takeout ranging from Dominoes to Mongolian Barbeque and everything in between. He also saw the Hunt, those that lived in the wild and stayed well away from technology, completely vegging out in front of Harry's widescreen.

"I see you girls have made yourselves comfortable," Harry said, startling the hunt. A few grumbled about being snuck up on by a male, but most took being startled good-naturedly. After all, that was one of the more common jokes in their camp and since their mistress and lieutenant had approved of the young man in front of them, then they would treat him as another hunter.

"Harry, it's good to see you up and about," Artemis smiled at her newest friend. "You aren't sore are you?"

Harry simply shook his head, "Just a bit stiff. So, I know that you girls are here for relaxation, but if you are staying here for a week I will need a few of you to come with me to the store so I can stock up a little. I just want to make sure there's something everyone likes and if members of the hunt can actually be allergic to any food products."

"That's a no to your last musing Harry," Artemis answered, "My blessing removes those inconveniences. Are you sure you can afford all of this though? There are over twenty hunters here, not including myself, and I know food is not the cheapest thing in the world."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Artemis, I don't think you understand just how wealthy I am. Not only did I inherit a fortune from my parents and my godfather, but when I destroy my targets I receive their wealth, and it's usually quite a bit. With the help of my bankers my fortune is always growing. Money is something that I will never have to worry about."

"Oh," Artemis managed to get out, "Well okay then. Alright girls, I'll go with Harry, but who else wants to go?"

Two hours later Harry and his companions reentered the house weighed down with bags and Harry finally realized what all men feared. Shopping with females was a scary thing no matter what you were actually shopping for. Having lived for quite a while as a bachelor, granted one that could cook, he was unused to grapping some of the spices, sauces, and other various knickknacks that Artemis and the girls had picked out. It wasn't awful, but he certainly hadn't expected it.

Just as Harry set the bags down on the counter he stiffened and turned his head to the south, close to where he had first met Zoe. "Harry, what's wrong?" Artemis asked as she noticed the stiffness of her male friend.

"There are demigods that just crossed the ward line, three of them to be exact. The lone male feels like the wind, swift and scattered. There's a young girl around the age of seven who feels much like Hedwig and books. The last girl is interesting however, she's just over fifteen and feels of lightning." Artemis and her hunters had stopped in shock at Harry's words. There was only one godly parent that could make their child feel like lightning and with her age there was a rather dark cloud suddenly on the horizon. "Oh and a few monsters just crossed the border, I'll have to take care of them."

"I'll go with you Harry," Zoe volunteered, knowing that her mistress needed time to process a new half sibling. Things were definitely getting interesting.

 **A/N: Second chapter! So I think I got the ages right for everyone, but I don't know. Since there are five years before canon, I want to get Harry used to the Greek World. I want him to meet some more gods and goddesses and form relationships and rivalries with them. Speaking of, who do you want Harry to butt heads with the most?**


	3. Introduction of Demigods

Harry and Zoe quickly got their bearing with Harry's smooth apparation and were met face to face with the three demigods that had just recently crossed his wards. Beyond them were a handful of hellhounds as well as a dracanea. They didn't think, they just reacted, Zoe with hundreds and thousands of years of experience and Harry with battle reflexes that were forged through the flames of war and would not be diminished any time soon. The denizens of Tartarus didn't know what hit them before a half dozen spells and silver arrows sent them back from whence they came.

The three young demigods stared at the two newcomers with their eyes wide. That group of monsters had been chasing them for the last three days and just when it looked like they were way over their head, two older individuals appeared from nowhere and took the group out with no sweat. Right now they didn't know what to feel and simply settled on relief and a brief respite.

Harry was the first to turn to the hunted demigods and it felt like he was roughly shoved into the past as the dirty and haggard looks reminded Harry of what he saw in the mirror at the Dursley's before his letter to Hogwarts. Like him, these three had heard of a place where there was safety and were looking forward to a good night sleep. The boy would have a bit of a problem, but Harry refused to let the three go ahead tonight. If nothing else, they would join him and the hunters for dinner tonight. There was more than enough food from their recent shopping trip.

"Thanks for that," The older girl spoke up and Harry took a closer look at the dark haired daughter of Zeus. In all honesty, her attire made him think of a child of Hades rather than an offspring of Zeus. "I'm not sure how we would have survived that attack."

Harry waved off the thanks, he never did something for a reward after all. "I did what anybody else should do. Come on, my house is a safe zone for the night and you can rest before the final push to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait a minute," The lone male spoke up as they were about to move to the house, "Why should we go with you? What's to stop us from leaving?"

Harry simply rose an eyebrow at the boy and made him feel two inches tall before speaking, "It's good that you are worried about your companions, at least I will assume the question was for that reason, but you aren't thinking very far are you? Zoe and I defeated a group of those monsters that your leader admitted would give you difficulty and you really have no choice. Besides, I'm sure the girls would like to take a shower or bath and wash some of the grime off." At the word bath, both girls' eyes lit up and he knew he had them hooked. Harry also knew that Artemis would like a chance to try and convince the girls to join her hunt. "Now come on."

The three young demigods had nothing to say and followed the two more world weary individuals to the manor house. "You know," Harry said to Zoe as they walked back to the house, "It's a good thing that I bought as big of a house as I did when I moved here. I don't think I would have been able to host the hunt, not to mention these three."

"You know my lady will ask the girls to join the hunt and not all hunters will be nice to the boy?" Zoe asked.

"I have no problems with that," Harry waved it away, "Though I would ask that Artemis ask them tomorrow morning. Allow them to rest so they can make an informed decision rather than when they're struggling to stay awake. As for them being nice to the boy, I have no illusions of that, but they can be neutral to the boy during the meal tonight. If not, then I worry about the hunt truthfully."

Zoe thought for a moment before grudgingly nodding. There were of course girls in the hunt that had horrible experiences with men, but that was truly no reason for them to pick a fight with a boy that looked dead on his feet. In truth, for the most part the hunt was largely apathetic to the other gender. Zoe was unfortunately was in the group that had a bad experience with men, but it wasn't as bad as some of the girls. If nothing else, she trusted Harry to throw the young boy into one of the spare rooms and keep him away.

"By the way, what are your names?" Harry asked as they approached his manor.

"I'm Annabeth Chase!" The seven year answered quickly and Harry shot a smile at the cute blonde girl. He wanted to ask why she wasn't with her family, but demigods didn't always have the greatest of families and sometimes the mortal parents didn't truly understand just how much of a gift they were.

"I'm Thalia Grace," The older girl said grudgingly as she knew there was no longer any point in hiding their names. "Thanks for saving us."

"Not a problem my dear, even if I wasn't here I do believe you would have run into help soon enough."

"Indeed," Zoe took over, knowing where Harry was going with his thoughts. "If we hadn't been visiting Harry, we would have been in the area hunting the pack of monsters that was following you."

"Kid, you might as well tell me your name, because I can easily pluck it from your mind. You're about to go into a place where you will get a neutral reception at best and a cold reception with scathing insults at worse and I will be your only ally once we get there." Luke still stubbornly held on to his name and Harry held no guilt as he probed the mind of the young boy. The three of them would be added to his wards later tonight and he would be able to track their health as they grew as demigods. If it was to provide them safety, then Harry didn't consider it a breach of privacy, especially when you considered how violent their lives were said to be. "Very well Luke Castellan, I did warn you."

The rest of their short walk was spent in silence as the young demigods were in shock at having one of their own minds read. While Annabeth thought it was cool and wondered if she could control such a gift, the older two were a bit worried. Not having any knowledge of actual magic, they were worried that Luke had inadvertently insulted a god. Their knowledge of the mythological world was almost as lacking as the mystical world, but they did know that to insult a god was almost as good as signing their life away.

"Woah!" Annabeth drew out in amazement as they got in sight of the house, breaking the two mortal teens out of their troubling thoughts and wary glances. "You live here!"

Harry chuckled at the common reaction his manor house brought. In truth, Harry never needed that much room and had seriously considered not buying the property. However, it offered the privacy that Harry needed and he had no desire to buy land and then build a house. Plus, with the hunt now knowing that his house was a place of rest and the small hints from Thanatos that there was even more in the mythical world that he wasn't aware of, he was now happy he had bought the house.

"Yes Annabeth, I live here and for tonight at least you get to sleep here. Come on, I left dinner preparation rather abruptly and shudder to think of what the girls have gotten up to with Artemis almost cationic." He sent the last bit towards Zoe with a smile and she rolled her eyes fondly his way. While they hadn't known each other long, there was a foundation of friendship like he had had with Hermione. Something about near death experiences seemed to be able to transcend boundaries and bring people together.

It was unnerving to have a relatively large room full of people stare at you as Harry had discovered long ago and Thalia was starting to figure out. The clues Harry left were rather obvious and the way Artemis reacted when she entered the house was more than enough to confirm that there was another half sibling of their lady. "Um, hi," Thalia waved at the hunters.

The nervousness seemed to snap Artemis out of her daze, "Hello sister. Although it' not a fun feeling to know that father once again had a liaison with a mortal, it is good to meet another sibling."

"Oh, um okay," Thalia replied still nervous but knowing the woman in front of her held the power to destroy her and seemed to like her readily enough.

"Right then, I believe I promised all of you dinner. By the way, this is Annabeth and Luke, Thalia's traveling companions. Be nice or at least neutral and no hard selling tonight for the hunt. You can try to convince them tonight, but I believe these two are exhausted. Now, what sounds good?"

Spaghetti was an easy thing to throw together for such a large group in such a short amount of time and everybody was okay with it. Luke was put in between Thalia and Annabeth as they sat down to make sure no one was actively antagonized and the young boy was very confused as to why he was given such a cold shoulder from people he had never met. Harry saw the confusion in all three of their eyes and decided that it was time for a crash course.

"So," Harry said attracting the attention of those closest to him, "What do you three know of the mythological world?"

"Well," Thalia began, "We all know that our parents are gods, or in Annabeth's case a goddess, but other than that not much."

"I see, so you probably don't know who you are having dinner with then, do you?" Getting shakes of their head, Harry nodded and then continued. "Well, what you see around you is Lady Artemis and the Hunt. All the girls here are decades, if not centuries old, but because they forsook men and pledged to hunt with Artemis they have the gift of partial immortality."

"Partial immortality?" Annabeth asked, showing her heritage in the quest for knowledge.

"It means," Artemis answered, "That they will stay eternally youthful unless they fall in battle." It was a testament to how demigod's brains were wired that none of them were freaking out. Until Harry reached the beginning of his fifth year he wouldn't have reacted very well if someone mentioned falling in battle. Artemis seemed to sense where his thoughts were going and sent a small smirk his way in which he responded by rolling his eyes.

"So, you have a wealth of information to draw from right before you reach Camp Half-Blood, any burning questions?" Harry would have given an arm and leg for the simple knowledge of what was expected of him when he entered the Wizarding World. Hagrid and his textbooks were great for school related items, but nothing ever was pointed out that was supposedly common knowledge. Since he had yet to visit Camp Half-Blood he didn't know what kind of support system was in place and wanted to give these three a leg up.

Annabeth's eyes lit up and Harry fondly remembered Hermione's eyes before the beginning of the war. Truly, as she started to ask the girls in a rapid fire manner he felt as if he was looking at what her younger sibling would look like and he rose one of his eyebrows at that thought. The wizarding world was a lot more open in who someone could worship and there were stories of those who had actual encounters with some god from the different pantheon. Those stories Hermione had scoffed at and went on a rant for Christianity and while Harry was a Christian as well, there was something about those stories that held a bit of truth. Perhaps Hermione was a legacy?

Luke however, ruined the good mood as he asked a question that all demigods asked once in their life when they grew frustrated of their perilous lives. "Why couldn't our parents raise us?" He asked, his tone angry and bitter.

Harry stared at the boy long and hard. Grown men had squirmed under Harry's gaze more than once, so Luke had no chance on staying still. "I understand where the question is coming from, but you need to check the baggage that comes with it. Frustration and anger are part of life, but if you focus that on the wrong things, you will live a very short and bitter life." He knew that his advice would go unheeded at this time, but he hoped that in the future it would help the boy.

"Now, you asked about yours and Thalia's father and Annabeth's mother. Correct me if I get this wrong Artemis, but near the end of the age of heroes Zeus laid down a law. A law that prevented and still to this day prevents any godly parents from taking an active part of their lives."

"But why?" Thalia asked, just seeking an answer as to why her father had been absent from her life. Because he hadn't been there her mom was basically useless and her little brother had disappeared. That was probably the hardest thing to happen because she never knew what had happened to her baby brother.

"Father said that it was to give the rest of the Olympian's children a chance to live a good life. I don't know how much you know of the age of Heroes, but for demigods it was bloody and full of heartache. There were very few that received a happy ending," Artemis tried to explain. "I'm not saying that this was the smartest idea, but he was adamant. Now, there are a lot more demigods than there were three thousand years ago too."

"But does Mommy know about me?" Annabeth asked with all the innocence a seven year old could muster.

"Yes Annabeth, you mother knows about you," Artemis smiled at the small girl. Although she was a little too young for her hunt, the Lady of the Hunt would definitely be keeping an eye on Athena's daughter for later on. "The rest of the council is rather good at claiming their children as well as some of the minor gods and goddesses. Unfortunately, not all demigods are claimed."

"Thanatos has told me about that," Harry nodded along with Artemis. "While I have heard of your fights with your brother, I think he's one of the more responsible for the kids he sires."

Artemis scowled slightly at the mention of her brother, but she had to admit that he was a decent father as far as the rest of the gods went. That wasn't to say she was okay with him not being able to keep it in his pants, but at least he took care of everyone that came from his liaisons. She just hoped Harry would keep away from that type of lifestyle. She really hoped he would stay away.

Annabeth's body betrayed her as she let out a deep and wide yawn that got a chuckle from Harry. "I think it's time for you three to make your way to bed. No arguing you two," He glared at the older demigods, "You still have at least a two days journey and I think there's a curse on demigods that have yet to make it to camp. I can promise you that it will probably be a sleepless night tomorrow."

Luke looked like he wanted to argue further, but he also seemed to have a lot on his mind. He hadn't been told much this night, but it was enough to change a small bit of what he had first thought. Without much protest he let Harry lead the three to their bedrooms and he stayed up for quite a while thinking.

 **A/N: The response to this story is amazing and I didn't believe it. So happy that there are so many following the story and I love all of your suggestions. I don't know if I will be adding other pantheons, but even if I do they won't make an appearance for awhile. I have a poll up on my profile about what will happen to Thalia so go check that out. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Calm Before it All

The wards pinged once more as Harry was setting out all the ingredients for breakfast the next morning. "Another visitor?" Zoe asked, after seeing Harry's reaction from her perch on one of the kitchen barstools, a book in her hands as she waited for the rest of the hunt to wake up. Normally, all the girls would be up soon after the sun, even when they were at Camp Half-Blood, but being in an actual safe zone without the threat of almost malicious pranks allowed the hunters to relax and enjoy a lie in.

"It appears so," Harry sighed as he wiped his hands, "Tell me, what's half man and half goat."

Harry was surprised when she heard the low groan from the Lieutenant of the Hunt as she laid her head on the counter. "Why did he have to come now? Why couldn't he meet them at the boundary of your wards?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried from the reaction.

"It's a satyr Harry. They're the guides for demigods to camp and are a great help. However, every single one of them is completely smitten with Artemis and are completely tongue tied around her. It's pathetic!"

Harry allowed a brief moment of jealousy to reach his face before he clamped down on the emotion. If Artemis hadn't allowed any advances so far he doubted a tour guide would turn her head. It wasn't like he had any claim on her anyway though he was slowly growing to enjoy her company even though it was only two days. "Well, at least the kids will have someone to lead them to camp. I haven't made it there yet and Thantos said I had to be introduced to the council before making my way to there."

Zoe smirked at Harry's brief scowl. For all her bluster and despise for men, she was trapped in the eternal age of a teenager, so romance was not a foreign concept to her. That's not to say Zoe completely trusted her savior yet, but because of him saving her and Artemis' own reasons for trusting the young man, she was coming to accept him. "Oh, and why can you not go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Technically, I do not belong in this mythical world. There might be some trace amount of godly essence in me from when Olympus hovered over Britain, but that and the Hallows are all the connection I have which makes me a pseudo demigod I guess. Because of the big guy's paranoia, I'll eventually have to go before the council if I don't want to find out what a lightning bolt tastes like. I just really haven't felt the need to yet. Thanatos has guaranteed me a place in Elysium, but I don't want to go there just yet," He chuckled humorlessly.

"But it sounds like you are making plans to introduce yourself soon?" Zoe trailed off, hoping that Harry would explain his thoughts.

"Those three up there," Harry said as he pointed his spatula to the second floor, "Are part of a prophecy. None of them are the main recipient, but each of them plays a part in something that could very well change the world. I know what it's like to suffer in the hands of fate, or the fates I guess, so if I can offer help, even if it's a simple ear to listen, then I would love to do that."

Zoe had a small smile on her face as she listened to Harry. "You aren't like most beings Harry Potter, divine or not. You've had a prophecy and beat it and now you are ready to jump straight back in. Most would simply say it's not their problem."

Harry shrugged as he poured the last of the batter on the griddle and thought about what to say. He didn't know the exact wording of the prophecy that Zoe spoke of, but it seemed that when you were marked by fate you knew instinctively who was involved and what the basic gist of what their destiny was. "I had a friend in Hogwarts that said I had a 'Saving People Thing.' I'm not a good sideline sitter and if I'm going to be active, I might as well be in the thick of things. Besides, I kill evil megalomaniacs for a living now, what's another one?" Even though most of what he would face from this world wouldn't stay dead forever.

-A Potter in America-

The three demigods hefted their brand new packs, charmed to the max by Harry, and stood in the foyer. The young satyr had finally worked up his courage to enter Harry's home and once everyone was awake he was able to meet his charges. Now, the three were about ready to go, but none of the demigods' actually wanted to leave before thanking their host for a much needed rest and yet none of them knew how to start. Luckily for them, Harry was ready for his own goodbyes.

"I want to talk to all of you separately, so Luke if you'll come with me?"

Harry led the young boy away from the hunt, who was still trying to sell the girls on joining. Neither of the two girls were willing to join now, but putting the idea in their mind was not a bad strategy for the future. Harry stared at Luke long enough that he started to shift nervously under the Partner of Death's gaze. "I know you don't trust anybody but those two at the moment, but I'm going to give you a bit of advice that I wish I had gotten when I was around your age. Being angry is fine, being angry is part of being human. What you need to be aware of is where that anger is directed."

Luke was ready to argue with Harry about being angry, thinking that the older man was about to tell him to let it go, but was brought up short by what he said. "What?" Luke finally asked, greatly confused.

"I'm not going to tell you to let go of your anger, that's a part of growing up and neither of us were trained as Jedi. I will tell you however is that you'll get to a point where you just decide that it isn't worth holding on for any longer and you'll feel a lot lighter when you decide to get over it. Until then however, you need to make sure your anger is directed at the right person or thing. When you figure out what you are truly angry at then I want to ask yourself one question. What are you going to do about this perceived injustice?" Harry could see that he had the young man thinking at least and not totally dismissing him so it was a start.

"Listen, you don't have to have an answer right away and sometimes, for the questions you are seeking answers to, it takes years. Just have it in the back of your mind and you'll eventually have your answer. If Camp Half-Blood gets to be too much sometimes know that my door is always open, even if you just need a night to get away from all your half siblings."

"Thank you Harry," Luke said, warming up a little to the wizard demigod.

Annabeth wasted no time in wrapping Harry in a hug when she saw that Luke was through talking and started babbling a mile a minute. "Oh my gosh, I don't want to leave, but I want to go to camp, but I don't want to leave my new friends! You're so much nicer than my dad."

Harry simply chuckled and ignored the last part, though he did store that tidbit of information for later use. "I wouldn't worry too much about not seeing me or the hunters again, I have to keep up with my little sister after all," He said with a grin. "I've got some advice for you though. You are smart and there's no denying that with your heritage. You'll have plenty of siblings that challenge you and will welcome your brains, but be careful around others at camp. Not all are as smart as Athena's children and not all appreciate being shown up. I'm not saying to hide your intelligence, but I know what happens when a smart girl tries to show how smart she is as a hope to fit in. It's not pretty.

"Make yourself known, let everyone know that you're there to help and then back away. People will come to you, but no one likes a bossy know-it-all." Annabeth pouted for a moment before nodding, Harry wouldn't steer her wrong after all.

"Okay Harry," She let out in a sigh, showing that she wasn't happy with what she had been told, but would listen to him.

"Like I told Luke, if he gets overwhelmed in camp there will always be a bed open for him and if he's willing you can tag along. I have a feeling you'll be seeing me soon anyway." With one last hug, Annabeth moved back to the other two and Thalia slowly made her way over.

There was a silence between the two as each felt as if they were looking through time. For Harry, he saw himself ready for Hogwarts and the hopes of a new home. He didn't need to read her mind to know why three kids were in the middle of the woods, looking for a place that was specifically designed for kids and teens like them. He simply hoped that she would have an easier time of it than him though he didn't hold out too much hope.

Thalia saw herself in the future as she looked at Harry. He had gone through troubles and hardships, he had told them a story over breakfast, and eventually found a place that he was truly comfortable in with a growing friendship that may be able to last multiple lifetimes. That was what she wanted, strength and stability. She had never been able to rely on her mother, especially after her little brother had disappeared, but at the same time she needed an adult in her life. She wanted to have the strength to stand on her own, be able to survive and thrive.

"Thalia, there's not a whole lot I can tell you to help you in the coming weeks. I'm sure you have an idea if not outright know what it's going to be like when the campers learn of your heritage if the satyr's reaction was anything to go by." The satyr had worked up his courage to knock on the door midway through breakfast and Harry reluctantly answered the door. He had not expected the satyr's reaction as apparently Harry held a 'scent' of death about him that was frightening to satyrs. It had caused a lot of awkward shuffling and eventually the guide decided to wait for the kids outside.

"You're going to attract a lot of attention and that's just something you're going to have to deal with, and yes it is illegal to kill or seriously maim idiots that won't leave you alone. I can't give you a cure all to get you through life, but I offer you the same that I offered Luke and Annabeth and," He said pulling out a package that he had tucked behind him, "This is a communication mirror. I can't always be reached Iris messaging, which is something you'll learn about at camp, especially if I'm in my forge, but this will be able to. I also want you to think about Artemis' offer. I'm not saying that it is the best offer and you should take it, nor can I tell you what's actually involved in it, but it is another option."

"Thank you Harry," Thalia said and to the surprise of both wrapped him in a tight hug.

Returning the hug, Harry walked back to the door where the satyr was waiting patiently to lead them on the last part of their journey. "It was great meeting you three and my door is always open, but right now you three need to be on the road. Good luck and Grover if something happens to them, I'll be gunning for you," Harry finished with a smile.

With a shaky nod and wide eyes, Grover led the three demigods out of the Potter estate and towards Camp Half-Blood. Most of the hunters dispersed after this, happy that the males were now gone and hopeful that they would have two new sisters in the future, but Artemis slid up to Harry. "I heard stories from Hecate of course, but I truly didn't believe it until now. You lead an interesting life, do you not Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed heartily and playfully nudged Artemis away. "Well, I was never destined for a boring life, but I kind of like it. I get to meet all sorts of interesting people." Still chuckling, Harry turned to walk around the house, "You up for those archery lessons now?"

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, but it's the last week and a half of the quarter and there were a couple of papers due that took up most of my time. I've decided that I want to move Thalia's age back one year so I can show what exactly leads up to her decision to leave the camp. No, she isn't going to turn into a tree, there were very few of you that wanted to see that. I've also decided that Ares won't be Harry's main headache from the council as I will base Ares off of Mad-eye. Yes, I know Ares is more violent, but I'm passing that off as Kronos' influence. Once again, I'm always open to suggestions for the story and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Until next time!**


	5. Council of the Gods

"Harry… Harry Potter!" A voice shouted, finally grabbing Harry's attention as he put his bow down. It had been a week since his first archery lesson with Artemis and Harry had found that he greatly enjoyed the discipline it took to succeed at his new hobby. He wasn't a prodigy when it came to using the bow by any means, but he could at least hit the target which was much better than his first try. The voice had come from a mirror that was currently propped up on the side of his house.

"Hey Thalia, it's good to hear from you again." The three demigods had reached Camp Half-Blood safely, or at least with all their limbs attached two days after they had left Harry's manor and Thalia was learning just what it meant to be a child of one of the Big Three. It was probably comparable to Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts with the amount of hero worshipping and disguised disgust that some of them had for her. Even worse was that the general gist of the prophecy had gotten out and now Thalia was under even more scrutiny. It was a good thing that she had another two years before fitting the prophecy so she had time to get used to the stare. "What can I do for you?"

"I just needed someone to talk to right now," Thalia answered with a sigh. At Harry's questioning glance, Thalia elaborated, "Luke and Annie are great, but right now they're getting settled in with their own cabins and half siblings and I don't want to disturb them with this. Plus, I don't think they would really get it and I'm worried what Luke's reaction would be."

"Ah, I see," Harry nodded in understanding, "As much as you want to share your problems with your friends, they won't really understand. Sure, they get a little bit of the sunlight since they try to stand next to you, but unless you are the reason for the stares it's really not easy to understand. Tell me, what do you think Luke's reaction would be?"

"He'd kill them," Thalia replied bluntly. "He's still a bit young," Harry had to stifle a laugh as the Lightning demigod wasn't too much older than her, "But he's already being talked about in the sword arena. A few more years and he might be considered the best to have passed through the camp in centuries or at least that's what the rumors have said."

Harry sighed softly, "Whether they be demigods or wizards or anything else, teenagers shall be teenagers and gossip is prevalent. Granted everyone gossips, but still." Thalia rolled her eyes, but did not argue as she was experiencing it firsthand. "So did you need anything specific, or did you just need to vent?"

"Just needed to vent I guess. I think it would be poor form for me to disappear after only a week and since you can't arrive in the camp, you get to hear a teenage girl's problems," She finished with a grin. She may have been a goth and tomboy combination that dealt with demons from hell on a regular basis, but that didn't mean she wasn't a young woman underneath it all.

Harry laughed and smiled in good humor. "I'm actually supposed to meet the council soon. It seems that your dad doesn't fully have his head in the clouds and has noticed the drop in semi-immortals without true godly interference. If I don't show up soon, I believe there will be a hunt on for me and it wouldn't end prettily for either party. Hopefully with Artemis' support everything will turn out pretty smoothly."

Thalia's eyes widened a bit at the news and a little bit of worry crept into her psyche. While she had every bit of confidence in her older brother figure, she had heard about how difficult the gods could be, more so with her father when he got an idea in his head. "You're going to be alright?" She meant to have that come out with confidence, but instead it sounded as if she was the one that needed comfort.

Harry of course caught this, having grown out of his awkward teenage years of being socially inept and having matured a great deal, though he was still the typical male and had no idea what to do with this information. "I'll be fine. If anything, your dad may have a grudging respect for me once he figures out just why I'm wiping out the immortals. Plus, while I am powerful, I have some ways to go before I can go up against any of the Council without backup, so I'm not really a threat to them at the moment."

Thalia didn't look too convinced, but she did look a little better and Harry had felt that he had succeeded. "Listen Thalia, I really can't help you too much with the stares and whispers, those will always be there. They were still going around when I left Britain and I was basically an adult. The thing that helped me the most were my two best friends that truly knew me, which you already have, and flying. I was really good at flying and when I was doing what I loved I didn't feel the stares." Harry paused for a moment before adding something tentatively. "And Thalia, I'm not pushing you to take Artemis' offer, but if it does get to be too much and Camp Half-Blood never feels like home, you have another option. It's more than I had."

"I know Harry, I know," She sighed. "I just really want this to work."

"There's nothing wrong with that and it is good that you are trying so much. Perhaps after the meeting, I can visit and help you out a little bit."

"Thanks Harry," Thalia smiled and was then distracted by something off screen. "It looks like I have to go, you'll tell me how the meeting goes right." Her worry was currently overriding her common sense, but Harry just smiled and nodded. "Bye Harry!"

-A Potter in America-

"You ready for this?" The god of Death asked his mortal partner as they stood before the gates of Olympus. The council of the gods was finally convening even though they had been told that Thanatos had found the immortal killer almost a full week ago. Harry assumed that once you were beyond a few hundred years nothing seemed truly urgent to you anymore, even if you had a need to know something almost instantly.

"I should be fine," Harry replied and while he should have been fine, it didn't stop his nervousness that was filling him. Being around Thanatos and Artemis was one thing. They met him on Earth and therefore had their power restrained to the point where it was almost like talking to Dumbledore once again. In Olympus there were no such compulsions and Harry would be met with the combined power of twelve of the most powerful being that Harry had met so far. It wasn't an actual danger, but there was that sense of they could kill me with but a wave of their hand.

"You should be," Thanatos agreed, "Zeus and Hades were the ones that prompted me to make the hallows so we could have someone to do what you are doing. A few minor grumblings will always be there, but nothing to serious."

Harry took a deep breath as the gates opened before walking through, Thanatos walking beside him but growing at the same time and letting loose on a bit of his power. By the time they arrived at the throne room, Thanatos was at the average height of a god at 25 feet. They could of course grow to be taller than the New York skyline, but that was usually a sign of their anger and frustration. If any god grew to that height, you ran. You ran far and fast!

Without pausing, the two walked into the throne room and Harry was greeted by the sight of twelve more 25 foot beings and was hit with their relaxed bit of power. With Thanatos, it didn't truly matter since he was the mortal partner of death and thus the power did not affect him. When he walked inside the throne room it became difficult for him to breathe for a few moments as he adjusted. His eyes swept past the being within the room, landing briefly on Artemis who sent him a small smile that did wonders to calm his nerves, before being drawn to the king. It was easy to tell who was Zeus not only because of his throne's position, but also because of the air about him that just seemed to scream royalty.

Remembering himself as Thanatos came up from his slight bow, Harry bowed himself. He went deep enough to show deference to the king and his position, but not deep enough to come from loyalty. Harry would go on mission assigned by the council, he knew this already, but he would not follow orders without question. Zeus' eyes seem to express his understanding and acceptance of Harry's positioning, though the wizard knew Zeus would be able to demand his obedience if the situation called for it.

"So you are the one that has been taking care of the false immortals," Zeus observed, his voice rumbling like the thunder he commanded. It was a voice that spoke of power and command.

"I am Lord Zeus, Harry Potter at the council's service." Harry left his statement at that, wondering if there had been an unasked question in Zeus' observation, but leaving it unanswered in case he was misinterpreting that idea.

"Why have you decided on this path?" One of the gods asked. By process of elimination, Harry determined this god to be Ares due to the variety of weapons depicted on his throne and the look in his eyes. The look seemed to be a combination of Bellatrix's insanity and Moody's battle sense and paranoia.

"I found Thanatos' items left in Lady Hecate's hidden world. While I could have given up the items and led a normal life, something pulled me take up the task. With the partial immortality that I received as well as the new world that was opened up to me, I thought it was fair payment to take out those that thought to escape death. I did have an experience with such an individual and those that tend to seek out immortality do not do it for altruistic reasons."

Looks of understanding dawned on most gods faces, though Dionysus continued to have an expression of boredom, as while they were not a part of the plan they had heard of it. After all, it was one of the rare times that two of the three brothers agreed on the same thing. "So you are loyal to Olympus?" Zeus asked, bring the attention back to him.

"I am not against it," Harry allowed. "Unless you decide to kill mortals indiscriminately or harm your children for no reason, I will raise no weapon against this council. I already have those that I care for as members of the demigod number."

Zeus was not going to push the issue today as he truly was a relaxed ruler as long as you were respectful towards him. The stories that circulated through the demigods and mythology were because the individual he had to punish had openly insulted him. That was not to say he would allow Harry to go for too long without swearing an oath to at least the effect of his promise.

"You said that you know some of our children," The goddess that could only be Athena spoke.

"Indeed Lady Athena. While I was entertaining Artemis and her hunt, a group of three demigods crossed the boundaries of my wards and I provided them a night of rest. It was your daughter Annabeth and her companions," Harry added, heading off the next question.

"You have my thanks then," Athena said, with Zeus and Hermes nodding their agreement. "I am not sure that they would have made it to camp if they hadn't had a good night's rest and a few good meals as they ran into a trio of cyclops just outside the boundary." Harry frowned, having not known that they had run into cyclops, just that they had run into monsters and were able to reach camp.

"Artemis!" Apollo cried, "You know this guy?"

"I do," Artemis answered when all attention, or all attention that mattered, was on her. "My lieutenant ran into trouble one night when hunting and Harry saved her. When I went to collect Zoe the next morning we met and he offered his manor as a place for my hunt to rest when they were not willing to go to Camp Half-Blood."

While most gods and goddesses were thankful for Harry's hospitality as no cabin really liked when the hunt showed up at camp, Apollo was quite put out. He didn't like it when his sister met a male and didn't instantly turn them into jackalopes. He truly felt it was his right as Artemis' brother to keep all males away from her. Usually this was done by maiming and or killing, but since his father was okay with this mortal and appreciated his work, that wouldn't work. Apollo guessed it was time to be the overprotective brother and either scare or annoy this new player.

Zeus spoke up before any more questions could be asked, "If you wish to ask questions of Harry Potter, you are welcome to stay and ask, but if there are no further items that need the full council, this meeting is adjourned."

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay as I usually give a reason for going more than two weeks without posting, but honestly there was no reason. I simply did not write on anything that I have up on the site. Truthfully I forgot about this story for a week. I do believe that this is a pretty good chapter and the next one will have more of the first interactions with the gods and goddesses. I have gotten a few suggestions that will lead to a bit of hilarity, so you have something to look forward to.**

 **Now, how do I handle Harry's interactions with those from Britain. I will have Teddy in here, but beyond that... Well, give me suggestions. Until next time!**


	6. Meet the Family

"Harry Potter, you are the one that battled the would be Lord Voldemort, correct?" Athena asked as she shrunk down to his height. At Harry's nod, Athena continued, "I thank you for that and for helping Annabeth, but you are harming my sacred animal!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused as the only animals he absolutely despised were rats and he knew Athena had nothing to do with those creatures. In fact, the only animal that Harry associated with the goddess of wisdom were owls and he would never harm either Hedwig.

"You are feeding them bacon! Owls do not eat bacon!" Athena yelled.

Harry simply looked at the goddess with an incredulous look on his face. "Are you sure they are your sacred animal?" He asked before his mind could actually catch up to who he was asking. "I would love to see anyone tell Hedwig that she can no longer have any bacon. If her stare didn't make you feel like the biggest idiot in the world, her talons would."

"But they are just owls," Argued Athena, "They are intelligent animals of course, but they are just animals."

"Your daughter understood the sacredness that is bacon and owls."

Athena glared at the human in front of her, itching to vaporize the upstart where he stood. Unfortunately for her, Zeus had practically declared Harry untouchable in the direct sense. She flashed out of the throne room, thinking she could talk to this Hedwig and convince her to leave the foolish wizard. As she disappeared in a bad mood, it finally caught up to Harry just who he had been talking to. He had made fun of Voldemort because the alternative was hiding like the rest of the fools, but that didn't mean he was suicidal. It didn't help that Apollo, Hermes, and even Ares were laughing heartily a few feet away from him.

"Oh that was good kid," Ares approached Harry next and for a moment, Harry bristled at the kid comment. That was before he raised his mental shield and felt the stress leave him. Ares must have noticed this as he sent a rather nasty grin his way. "I've always liked the stronger wizards. It seems that they are the only mortals that don't react to my battle state. I enjoyed your little guerilla war in Britain, though your Mad-Eye was my favorite."

"Funny," Harry said, "When I walked in, you reminded of Mad-Eye and Bellatrix."

"That crazy woman!" Ares shouted, looking slightly mad before smiling again, "I thank you. Dear Bella was one of the few in history that have given themselves over completely to the battle. She may have gone crazy in the Dark Arts and her fanaticism to that Riddle fellow, but I doubt there was another warrior like her in the last hundred years." Harry clamped down harder on his shield, not wanting to get another god mad at him the first day, but it was hard to remain calm when someone talked about Lestrange so fondly. "When you go down to visit your little friends at Camp, make sure you stop by and talk to my kids. Athena's brats may always have a plan, but mine understand that no plan survives contact with the enemy. I'd like to see what comes of the meeting of a man that thought a disarming spell was enough to take on a dark lord."

Harry flushed slightly at that as he knew it wasn't his best moment. In his defense he had had a piece of a soul stuck in his head that had limited his mental capabilities and that was one of the few spells that were somewhat offensive. It had taken a few days for his brain to start fully functioning and that was only a few days before Thanatos had met him so he had changed.

With his piece said, Ares walked out of the room and Harry could have sworn he hobbled for a moment. Harry wasn't sure what he felt towards the god of war. It wasn't that he was purposefully antagonistic, but it was like Ares didn't care about the sides of war only that there was one. Harry understood that sometimes war was inevitable as there were those that refused to bend on their ideals, but to actually enjoy it. To actually look forward to something like that was disturbing on a level that Harry didn't want to comprehend.

The next two to approach gave off an air that was reminiscent of the Weasley Twins and what Sirius and his dad were like when he summoned them together. The approaching pair still had their items of power present, so it was easy to tell that Apollo and Hermes walked up. Hermes at least had an easy smile on his face, but for some reason Apollo was glaring at him as if he had committed a personal crime against the very fabric of the universe.

"Names Hermes, messenger of the gods," He said while sticking out his hand with a cheesy grin on his face. All Harry could think about was the cheesy infomercials that came on in the dead of the night that he had been forced to watch after a fight in another time zone. Jet lag sucked. "It's nice to meet you and thanks for looking out for my boy."

"Not a problem Lord Hermes," He replied shaking his hand. He knew how valuable this god's friendship could be. He wasn't the most powerful, but the connections that he possessed could make things a little easier or a lot more difficult.

"Oh none of that Lord stuff," He waved away. "I'm not one to stand on ceremonies. We'll need to go get a drink sometime so I can hear about those Weasley Twins Hecate mentioned. Such a shame that one was lost to us, but at least the other continues the noble art of pranks. I'll have to get you set up with a connection to Britain so you can introduce my kids to your friends." Artemis' eyes widened at this horrible thought as she was subtly eavesdropping to make sure Harry was still safe. She would need to make sure that if Harry did follow through with Hermes' suggestion there would be limits placed on it.

Harry just chuckled in appreciation from one prankster to another. While he hadn't really had time to prank within Hogwarts, he had a dark lord after him so it was understandable, pranking was in his blood and he had already started Teddy on the noble art that their fathers had been a part of. McGonagall was going to be cursing Harry's name by the time the bluenette finally reached that lovely castle in Scotland. Before he could say anything, Harry felt the harsh gaze of Apollo on him and looked at the sun god in confusion. "Can I help you?"

Before Apollo could say anything, he was booted out of the way by a powerful hip check by a goddess. It was easy to tell who had just placed herself in front of him as she was quite the vision of beauty, though Artemis was as well now that he thought about it, and seemed to take the form of what he found most attractive. Briefly he felt an allure like probe brush his mind that originated from the woman, but thanks to his relation with Thanatos and his previous experience with Fleur it was easy to dismiss.

"Well, well," She purred and Harry had to suppress his shiver, "It's not often that I meet someone that can ignore my powers. You are an interesting one Harry Potter," She tapped him lightly on the nose and seemed to delight in his wide eyes. "Oh yes, you will be a fun one to spend the next years with."

Artemis had had enough of that and quickly interjected herself in between the goddess of love and her new friend a little more forcefully than what was actually needed. Aphrodite noticed this, but decided that she could hold on to that tidbit of information for a little bit. While her intellect would never match up with Athena she was extraordinarily smart in her own right, she was over a millennium in age, she just never liked to act her age. Blackmail however was worth the effort.

"Now, now Artie," Aphrodite teased, "I just wanted to meet the new addition to our family. After all, if he's going to be interacting with my children I want to know that he can be allowed around them."

Both Harry and Artemis grew a bit indignant at her comment for numerous reasons, though Harry was wondering just what she meant. Was it because he fought in a war or was there something else? He doubted it was because of his battle experience because she did tend to share a bed with the god of war.

"Anyways, I'll have one of my daughters available for a _tour_ of the camp when you arrive," Aphrodite said, placing an emphasis on the word tour and delighting at the way Artemis tensed up, before leaving for her palace. Oh she was going to have fun with Harry Potter.

"Right then," Artemis said while grabbing Harry's arm, "I think it's time to go before any other gods come up and do something," She felt kind of lame for what she said, but it was what she felt. In a flash the two disappeared from the throne room leaving the room mostly empty as each god went their own ways. What nobody noticed was the almost murderous glint in Apollo's eyes.

That, that thing, he thought. It looked like he would have to once again step in as the true brother of Artemis and protect her from the evils of men. He knew best at what a male could do after all and for a moment, a perverted grin overtook his face as he thought of his last child's mother before hardening once again. Since he couldn't physically harm the boy it was left to him to prank the living daylights out of one Harry Potter. He would enjoy this much more than dealing with that pig Orion.

-LINE BREAK-

When Harry was able to gain his bearings after the impromptu teleportation, which felt much better than anything that had ever been created by wizards, he noticed he was back in New York, but not at his manor. Just as he was about to question Artemis, he noticed a slightly shimmering substance floating in the air out of the corner of his eyes. Harry had recently begun to be able to notice large concentrations of magic thanks to his rather large boost in power so he immediately focused on the barrier, astounded by the power and specific targets that these wards had. He could only think of two places on Earth that would need such protection and only one in New York.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Harry!" Artemis smiled as she showed him to the entrance. "I knew you would want to come as soon as you were able to and surprise the three that you have been in contact with. I must return to the Hunt now, but I will be in touch soon."

Saying his goodbyes, Harry prepared himself for his first look at Camp Half-Blood.

-LINE BREAK-

The snowy owl descended in front of her after she sent out a mental command to come. She was truly a beautiful creature and Athena could not stand the thought of allowing Harry Potter to harm her anymore.

"Thank you for coming my dear, I am Lady Athena and I am here to take you away from here and the abusive relationship with your master." Athena held out her arm for Hedwig to descend on her arm, but to her shock, Hedwig did not come and instead barked. "What do you mean that you do not think you need to leave? While I'm sure that the boy does love you in his own way, he feeds you bacon, something that should not pass your beak."

Hedwig stared at the goddess and it was quite unnerving as Athena had never been under one of her creature's gaze. After minute of staring that made Athena decidedly uncomfortable, Hedwig hooted three times to get her point across before using one of her wings to cuff the back of the goddess' head and flying off. "Well I never," Athena muttered as she followed the owl's flight, shocked at the disrespect. It was clear that this Hedwig was too far under Potter's spell.

 **A/N: Once again, I must apologize for the wait. Hopefully since the holidays are over I can get back on some type of schedule and work on a few of my other stories as well. This was somewhat a difficult chapter to write, so if it is a bit jumpy then I apologize and hopefully the next one is better.**

 **So, I have the next two chapter tentatively planned, but after that I really don't know where the story is going. If you have suggestions for where the story needs to go or what I can do to improve it, please leave a review or PM. Until Next Time!**


	7. To Old to be a Camper

As Harry crested the hill, he stopped to take his first look at the camp. The same feeling that he got while looking at Hogwarts, a sense of peace and the familiarity of home. While he enjoyed his manor house, he could see enjoying his time here, especially if he was offered a teaching position as according to Thalia and the others there was only one teacher. When Chiron wasn't in charge of a lesson it was left up to those that specialized in the field, meaning that teenagers with the most seniority in the camp taught other teenagers. One on one tutoring wasn't bad and small groups were acceptable for tutoring, but you were just asking for trouble when they actually had to teach.

It seemed that there was a notification ward in the protection scheme as the fabled centaur of legend approached him. He would have thought it was another centaur, but when the three demigods he had met only talked about Chiron there was a good chance that this was the only centaur in the camp. "Greeting Master Centaur," Harry raised his hand as Chiron moved closer.

"Good afternoon young sir. Forgive me, but I don't think you've ever set foot inside this camp and yet you feel as if you belong. Why are you here?" He asked, one hand calmly resting on his sword. While the barrier would keep those that wished to harm his charges out for the most part, they were occasionally able to bypass the protections and it paid for Chiron to be cautious.

"That would be because of my connection with the gods, though I don't think you would have met anyone like me. I am Harry Potter, one of Hecate's blessed and semi-mortal partner of Lord Thanatos."

"Indeed," Chiron's eyebrow rose a bit. There had been whispers of a new character in the mythological world and Dionysus had been gone this morning due to a council meeting, but there had been no concrete word as the new player seemed to stay away from anybody that could verify the rumors. He found it odd that the one with rumors swirling around him suddenly appeared at Camp Half Blood. "And what brings you here friend?"

"I promised Thalia and Annabeth that I would visit as soon as I was able and figured Luke might need a little smacking around to make sure he takes his training seriously," Harry grinned. He felt a distant family relationship with the young boy so he was happy of Luke's apparent skill, but it wouldn't stop him from smacking the boy around a bit.

"You are skilled with a sword?" Chiron asked, relaxing greatly as the three newest additions to the camp had told him stories about the young man in front of him. It wasn't an automatic trust, but if Harry had been able to pass the barriers with the story supporting him, there was no reason not to trust the young man.

"I'm fair with the blade," Harry said noncommittally though he had a grin showing just how proud he was of his skills. Harry had come a long way from swinging the sword of Gryffindor blindly around while trying to fend off the basilisk. "I am a fair hand dealing with creatures of all types of mythology, not just Greco-Roman. Granted I haven't met the famous of them all."

"Well yes," Chiron shifted uncomfortably at the mention of other legends. Thanatos had told him of the other pantheons and their monsters and Harry had just assumed that everyone was in the know, but they just kept to their respective worlds. Judging by Chiron's reaction, there was a bit more to the story than simply ignoring the others. "Would you care for a tour? The campers should be in the middle of their last class and something tells me that I shall be seeing a lot of you in the coming years."

Harry was impressed with the camp as the tour was led. While Hogwarts had its own mystical quality it seemed that beyond the portraits and staircase, the castle was mundane. Camp Half Blood, and Harry greatly enjoyed the name for a multitude of reasons, seemed to embrace their mystical side. Hogwarts would have never even thought of a rock wall with real lava or an arena of sorts that had a couple of campers going through sword practice. His comments as they watched the practice for a minute convinced Chiron that Harry did have skill with a blade and perhaps a knack for teaching as well.

"Well Harry, it was a pleasure meeting you and feel free to drop in at any time. Classes are dismissing at the moment so I won't keep you any longer."

"Thank you Chiron," Harry bowed slightly as he left the most celebrated teacher of all time.

Harry idly made his way towards the cabins, knowing that one of the three would be relaxing, or in Thalia's case hiding, inside their cabin after classes. No matter what type of lessons one went through, afterwards you would always feel drained and need a break, even if it was only for a few moments. Many eyes were drawn to the older man that walked casually through the camp as if nothing was the matter. Instantly, everybody was trying to place the man in one of the many myths that populated the Greek world and wondering if they needed to arm themselves. It was easy to tell what they were thinking and Harry didn't blame the kids and young teens because they were used to dealing with those their age or those that were thousands of years old, there seemed to be no in between.

Suddenly, a blonde missile made up of a seven-year-old girl burst through the growing crowd and launched herself at Harry causing all of Athena's children to tense up at the thought of their youngest and newest sister being in harm's way. They relaxed slightly as the strange man wrapped an arm around the small girl and laughed in appreciation. "So where are Thalia and Luke?" Harry asked loud enough for the rest of the campers to hear. This answered the question of who he was as the new campers had shared their story, but now they were even more curious as to how this new individual was related to their world.

"I'm here Harry," A hand shot up as the young son of Hermes made his way over to the older gentleman. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well," Harry slightly smirked as he accepted the 'mature' handshake that Luke offered. "I've heard that you have started making a name with a sword," Here Luke smiled before he was brought crashing down by Harry's next words, "I'll have to test that out myself." Luke had seen the number of weapons that Harry had up in his house and he knew the older man was able to use them all. This would not be a fun match.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Annabeth asked and looked in the nearby sky to see if she could spot the snowy white owl.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear and suddenly Harry had a real fear of his owl. He loved the original Hedwig and what appeared to be his clone, there was no question to this, but it was still a chilling thought. Before Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder as she usually did and to the shock of all, Hedwig left an offering on Athena's statue that stood on top of her children's cabin and not the good kind. "What was that for Hedwig?" Harry asked as she settled gently on his shoulder.

With a bark, Harry's eyes widened, "Ah I understand then."

"Harry, why did Hedwig poop on my mom's statue?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Oh well apparently, your mom didn't like how I treated Hedwig since I feed her bacon and your mom tried to convince her to leave me. Hedwig didn't like that."

"But owls don't eat bacon!" One of Athena's children spoke up in confusion, "Why would she care?" Hedwig turned to glare at the poor boy before Harry could save him. Her eyes stared at the boy like he was her next meal and he felt two inches tall. "Sorry," He squeaked and allowed himself to be swallowed up in the crowd. Hedwig hooted haughtily and the entirety of demigods decided that this was one owl that they would never even think of messing with.

"So, where's Thalia?" He asked the two demigods that still were the only ones that had approached him.

"Probably in her cabin," Luke bit out a little roughly as he sent a few glares towards his fellow campers. Harry sighed at that, though he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fact that there was already so much anger in Luke's voice. Something that no twelve-year-old should really be capable of and it worried him slightly, though at least it had switched from his dad issues. Perhaps he would grow out of it.

"Well then, I'll probably be here for the evening meal so I'll go say hi to Thalia and then catch up with you two. Hedwig, do you want to go meet Thalia or stay with Annabeth?" Butting her head gently against Harry, the snowy owl fluttered over to Annabeth's shoulders as she giggled in delight and took the owl to see her new brothers and sisters.

Since there was no way to contact the king of the gods, Harry was forced to wait outside the cabin and knock politely at the door. Thalia answered quickly with a heated gaze as she opened the door, "What do you want?" She asked heatedly before noticing who was at the door.

"Well that's a rather polite hello," Harry smiled at the dumbfounded girl. "What's wrong young princess?"

Instead of answering Thalia wrapped him in a tight hug and shuddered in relief. She had been worried for her older brother figure and the constant stares had not helped in the slightest. Thalia did not cry, but she came really close. "Hey, hey, none of that now," He said after a few minutes of comfort. "I told you I would be fine."

"And I knew that," Thalia huffed though it lacked the usual heat that was usually her personality.

"Hey, I came as soon as I could and as you can see I am in one piece. Even if Lady Athena will be out for my head soon enough for apparently corrupting one of her animals. Your dad was actually pretty cool though he didn't stay long and I think I'll have a meeting with soon. But, that's for another day and I'm getting rather hungry, care for an escort to dinner my lady?"

Smiling, Thalia took a hold of Harry proffered arm and then led him to the open pavilion where the campers were already sitting down. "Ah Harry," Chiron smiled as he saw just what had caused the campers to grow quiet. After he had left Harry, Chiron had had a chance to speak to Dionysus and get the story of the young man. While obviously there was not enough time for the full story and Mr. D was not the most cooperative, but what little he was able to find out was impressive and reassuring. "I take it you are here for dinner and perhaps the campfire stories after?"

"If you'll have me Chiron, that sounds just fine."

"Very well then, if you'll wait just a moment then we can have another chair brought in for you."

"There's no need," He waved off Chiron's concern and then sat at the only unavailable table in the pavilion. The entire camp held its collective breath as the newcomer sat at Artemis' table, the table where no man had sat before and waited for what was sure to be a messy ending. When there was nothing wrong, the camp was even more surprised.

Just as Harry was about to dig in, Chiron found his voice once again. "Harry, usually before we eat we offer a bit of our food to the gods. While they do not need sustenance, the burnt offerings are enjoyable by most."

Harry shrugged at this, "When in Rome I guess," And joined the que in front of the brazier.

A little while later, once all were finished with their meals, the large group moved to the campfire to hear tonight's tale. "Harry, surely you have a tale to share with the demigods that could prove an enjoyable experience."

Harry saw the interested looks from the young boys and girls around him, each ready to learn more about this mysterious figure that was so close to Lord Zeus' daughter. He smiled though, knowing that he would have had to do this eventually and this was as good a time as any. "Very well, has anyone ever heard of the philosopher's stone?"

-A Potter in America-

Artemis' head shot up as she sat around her own campfire as her hunters enjoyed their meal. It had been some time since anyone had sacrificed to her since she had never asked her girls to do so. It only took a moment before she was able to find the source of the sacrifice and smiled when she realized who was behind it.

"My lady, what is it?" Zoe asked though she was sure she knew who was behind the smile at least.

"I'm sorry girls, it is just that tonight was the first sacrifice to me by someone out of the hunt. It took me by surprise."

 **A/N: I am sorry, but these last few chapters have been kicking my butt. I'm glad everyone has liked what I've put out though and while I have made it my own, the little situations with Hedwig and Athena came from a guest and I wish that you had been signed in so I could give you credit. See guys, I do use your suggestions, so lay them on me. I had wanted to spend a few more chapters on before Lightning Thief, but I'm not sure what I can do for it. Once again, suggestions!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Training and Explaining

Harry lazily held his blunted sword in one hand, leaving it resting on the ground. Before him stood the entirety of the Hermes cabin for their first sword lesson. Chiron had asked Harry to give lessons after his third arrival for a meal. He had trained many heroes across the ages and while he had not lost the ability, it was easier for another human to get through to them on footwork.

"While I will not be here every day, when I am, Chiron has asked me to share my experience with the camp so you hopefully do not fall prey to a monster's blow. I am well aware that some of you have found your niche with another weapon, but you are required to have these lessons so if you cannot grab a bow or whatever else is that you like, you can defend yourself. I would say that if all else fails you could use your body, but when you face beasts with natural armor or something that would prevent you from even thinking about that it is not really an option. If you do show promise with another short to mid-range weapon, we can find that in a later lesson. For now, it is swords."

His words made even the normally relaxed Hermes cabin pay more attention than usual. Something about the way that Harry delivered his little speech, not the actual words, imparted just how serious these skills could be. "Now, since I have not taught any of you yet, a simple spar is in order. While some of you aren't a child of Hermes, I will put out a blanket statement saying no dirty or cheap tricks. That come later, but I want to know where you stand in terms of pure skill. Any volunteers?"

The cabin shifter nervously as they looked from one to another. They were no slouches in swordplay, but they also weren't known for being the best either and none wanted to test the man that seemed so at ease with a sword in his hand. Harry couldn't help the small smirk as he heard the hushed whispers of the cabin in front of him. Projecting an aura of confidence that made his opponent question their abilities was the larger portion of an actual battle and something that few people ever thought about. Unfortunately, Harry's opponents were usually so skilled that this small bit of posturing was pretty much pointless so Harry wanted to get this bit in, even if it was against people under the age of eighteen.

This seemed to be too much for Luke and like any other teen who thought he knew everything, he just assumed that Harry would only give him a good workout. "I'll go first Harry," Luke brazenly stepped forward, his training sword already in his hand and a cocky smile on his face.

"Very well then," Harry agreed. The wizard shifted the grip on his sword slightly, but left the blade in the dirt. "When you are ready, you may attack."

Slightly put out that he wasn't being taken seriously, Luke quickly attacked. Bringing his sword down in an arc, Harry's reaction surprised all that were watching. Instead of blocking Harry stepped into Luke's path, preventing him from completing his downward slash and using the end of his grip, pushed into the young demigod. It wasn't hard enough to put him on his butt, but it was enough to cause Luke to stumble backwards. Grinning as the demigod caught his balance, Harry finally raised his sword and pointed it directly at Luke, challenging him to do better.

Luke at least attempted to answer the challenge as he attacked Harry with a multitude of stabs, hoping to catch the older man off balance with his speed, but that was easily matched by Harry as he pushed each thrust to the side sometimes running his blade down to the cross guard. This did not help diminish Luke's anger at the contemptuous ease that Harry dealt with him. Finally, Harry took pity on the boy and as Luke over extended on one of his attacks he disarmed the young teen and placed his blade on the throat, bringing the spar to the end.

"Very good Luke," Harry said with sincerity that surprised all that had been watching the spar as well as Luke. Harry saw this and let out a small laugh. "I'm glad that you all thought you could take me with your experience, but you're a few years away from landing anything on me. I fight beings that delve into the darkest arts and have the skills that come from their explorations. Some of the beings are hundreds of years old, so if I couldn't easily disarm a teen with the equivalent of perhaps two months of sword usage," Harry snorted here, "Yeah, I wouldn't have lasted long. Go cool down and when I'm done with the rest of your cabin, we'll start the lessons."

Grudgingly, Luke went through the warm down stretches as the rest of his half brothers and sisters had their butts handed to them. When class was dismissed for the day, everybody ached in a way they hadn't before. Chiron worked them, but not the way Harry had worked them today and while there were a few grumblings, it was the good ache that everyone looked for if they were trying to work out.

Harry grinned as he watched the cabin walk off. It felt good to be teaching again and while he despised Hermione for forcing him into leading the DA in his fifth year, he had enjoyed it at least. It also was a lot easier this time around as he didn't really have to prove himself beyond the ability to hold a sword and beat one of the mini-heroes. It paid to be older.

"Oh wow, that's got to be awkward," Harry blurted out as he saw the next group to approach his lessons. Of course group usually meant that there was more than one person and instead only Thalia walked down into the arena. "Oh sorry, that just slipped out," Harry said as she saw her grimace.

"It's fine and for the most part lessons are giving as larger groups. It's just these types," She gestured to the surrounding area. "Apparently we have competitions and I need to keep some of my skills secret." Harry could tell that while Thalia may have intellectually understood why she wasn't with her friends; it didn't mean that she was happy with it.

"Well then, we'll make sure to give them all a surprise then in the next competition. Now, I know the camp has an archery range and Chiron teaches that, but have you found another weapon to use or were you just stuck with a sword?"

"Stuck with a sword?" Thalia asked with confusion, "I thought I had told you about my spear?" Seeing that she had apparently skipped that tale she decided to elaborate, "It was there with a pack one day after I had met up with Luke and right before we met Annie. It had a few food items, some cash, and three weapons and a shield. I got the spear and the shield."

"Well alright then, since it's only you we can go ahead and start with your preferred weapon." When both had their weapons out, Harry led Thalia in a casual spar. While he wasn't a master with a spear, or any weapon with a staff for that matter, he understood the principal behind combat with the weapon. Of course, it was combat between mortals and not against monsters that had been in a state of being for thousands of years. That was not to say Harry ignored that aspect.

-A Potter in America-

It was becoming common place for a guest of some sort to drop in on him at least once a week since he had shown himself to the mythological world. Unlike the others though, Harry knew this wasn't a social visit. "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon," Harry greeted the two brothers as they lounged on his rockers in front of his house, "Is your brother joining us today?"

"He will," The king of the sea replied with a gentle nod.

"Well, would you care to enter the house or do you need something to drink?" Harry asked while playing the gracious host. Granted, these beings were immortal and didn't exactly partake in mortal food and drink, but he was going to offer. Harry didn't understand if there was a difference in the way Artemis and Dionysus lived compared to the others since they seemed to be in the mortal world a lot more than others, so he didn't feel foolish in offering.

"I wouldn't mind some lemonade," The thunder god rumbled, "But I think we shall stay outside. It is a beautiful day."

Harry smirked at the king of the skies, knowing that he was most likely responsible for the great weather today. With a mischievous glint in Zeus' eyes that told Harry all that he needed to know, as long as he didn't piss the gods off he would get along just fine with the king and his brothers. "Very well then, I'll be just a moment."

By the time Harry had returned with the drinks, Hades had arrived and while there was no easy going conversation between the three gods, there was a lack of tension that all the old myths said there would be. They were brothers after all and while no one ever seemed to compare to the Weasley's and how close they were as a family, Percy's pigheadedness notwithstanding, it didn't mean they didn't love each other any less. "So," Harry began when everyone was settled in with their drinks, "I probably know why you are all here, but will one of you explain so there is no confusion?"

"Hundreds of years ago," Hades started the tale, "Humans not involved in our myths anymore began exploration into their own godhood." Hades spat myths like it was a curse and Harry made a mental note not to use that word around anybody that he ran across. "But Zeus' law had unattended consequences."

"In my haste to try and give our children a better life, my law had a much farther reach that I had attended. When I proclaimed that the gods would have limited contact with our descendants, it prevented us from interfering in the purely mortal realm anymore. As our presence faded from Earth so did our ability to prevent those that tampered with the forces of nature. I could not rescind the law as the Fates had agreed with my plans," Zeus told the partial demigod. "We were not going to send our barely trained sons and daughters after the viler aspects of humanity. For starters, they were not trained to harm humans anyways."

"That was when Thanatos approached us with an idea to create a demigod," Poseidon took over as Harry listened in rapt attention. Thanatos had told him the basics of what he was and how he was created of course, but the god of death never seemed to care much for the details. "We first selected three brothers that were similar to ourselves to eradicate those that had already found their way to immortality. They were legacies of our own and had gifts that put them above the average mortal. Your legend had the wand bearer fall to another wizard and in a way it was true, but he fell to an immortal that he had been able to mortally wound before his death. The second brother did indeed fall to a shade of his lover, but it was because of sick and twisted bastard that called upon the spirits that resided in the Field of Asphodel."

"When the last brother died," Zeus continued, "The fates intervened. When all three pieces came together again, our own immortal of sorts would be made. One that could be brought back again and again if the council was in agreement to take care of those that fell out of our preview and if the need arises, to help our warriors in the defense of Olympus."

There was silence as Harry processed the enormity of his situation. He had wondered why the gods had needed someone to take care of those much weaker than themselves, but in the end it made sense. "So why are you here?" He asked finally.

"We know of your character Harry Potter," Poseidon replied politely, "And we all have seen how you interact with our kids even though it's only been a few days. However, to settle all of our doubts, we would like for you to take an oath. An oath that does not force you to follow every order that we give you, but to stay loyal to the ideals that we have and represent."

Harry looked to Zeus for confirmation which he gave. "If you do not take the oath, you may continue what you are doing, but you will not come back. All we ask is that you are not swayed by one of our enemies."

It was a good deal, Harry thought. After all, since Olympus had been around for thousands of years, it wasn't like they would all of a sudden change their thought process. With it came the effects of immortality as long as he didn't piss off the gods enough to keep him dead. He nodded in agreement and the four spent the next hour going over the wording of the oath.

 **A/N: Was the end of the chapter necessary? I know that some of you had mentioned that Zeus seemed to accept Harry way too easily, so I wanted to clear that up and also put my own spin on Zeus' personality. I don't want to go too far away from how Riordan had him, but I also don't want him to be a paranoid, power hungry bastard. As long as Harry respects his power all will be good.**

 **So, I plan on two or three more chapters before I finally make a decision on what I will do with Thalia and if I'm just going to completely change the world of Percy Jackson. I already have a plan for Luke and Annabeth I am not touching because I kind of liked her character in the books. Once again, all reviews are welcome and if you are an ass about it, I will ignore you haha.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	9. Lightning as Part of Nature

Harry wiped the sweat off his brow and took a deep breath as he stepped back from his work. He was used to manual labor, but nothing this detailed or taxing before. With his work being on a material that he had not had any real time to get used to, it hadn't been easy, even with the Smith God's knowledge. With the deal agreed upon with the Big Three of Olympus, the gods had asked a favor of the wizard. Their barrier to the camp was strong, but it required the actual participation of at least one of the gods of the council. While there were no complaints about the schedule, the gods had their own duties to attend to and there were some close calls in reenergizing the barrier. With Harry's knowledge however, they could charge the barrier for centuries.

Of course Hephaestus had more skill in smithing and Hecate had a far greater knowledge of runes that Harry would ever be aware of, but they would never be able to move into a domain other than their own. Each god had the basics of the other domains of course, being alive for so long. But even Gaea had been limited in the scope of her powers due to the laws set down by chaos. It helped to keep the peace between the faction that currently ruled. Since Harry didn't actually belong to the pantheon, the two aforementioned gods had taught him exactly what he needed to know to build up such a great defense for the camp. In a rare show of unity for the council, the had asked Harry to make the ward stone in the shape of the Greek letter Omega.

After three days of hard work, all that was left was for the council to add their respective godly energy to the beautifully crafted lump of celestial bronze. The Big Three planned on hiding the ward stone in the camp while placing a rather large distraction out in the open to draw the attention of any saboteur of the camp. As much as it pained the gods to say, they knew that not all their children were content with their lots in life and there was always someone that tried to get back at what they thought were inattentive parents.

The sound of a righteous feminine yell reached Harry's ears and the semi-immortal wizard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Since he had moved to the United States, he had met and kept in contact with a lot more women than men. It wouldn't have been too bad either, but his new companions were all young teens that were easily distinguished as teens. Even though he didn't look much over the age of twenty, it was still awkward to go out with his new friends too often. He could only use the older brother excuse only so many times before questions were raised. Harry couldn't use magic too much when they went out either as the magical world was kept almost completely separate from the mythical.

Walking around the house, he easily spotted the black hair on the muttering girl that gave away her identity. Thalia had been making her way to his manor more and more as the days went on. She was getting tired of the stares that were being sent her way and the expectations that she seemed to fail to meet no matter how hard she tried. She was a young girl who hadn't even hit sixteen yet with only a few months training, but because of her training she was expected to climb mountains using only her eyelashes. Harry couldn't suppress the small smirk as he thought of the line again as it had been delivered during one of Thalia's rants about the pressure she was being put under.

"You know," Harry said with an amused tone to his voice, surprising Thalia who had been lost in her own world, "One would think that this is your cabin with the amount of time you spend here. I do hope it is better furnished."

Thalia jumped in surprise at Harry's sudden appearance, but she couldn't deny his words. In her mind, she knew that she was taking advantage of Harry's hospitality, but there was nothing else that she could think of. The pressure was just too much and she had yet to feel as if she belonged at Camp Half-Blood. This was her world, or her father's world, and her place was here, but the only friends she had made were still Annabeth and Luke. Both were fitting in just fine with their respective cabins and Annie had yet to notice just how much pressure Thalia was under. Luke had noticed though and while she would never think of him as more than a brother, she appreciated how he tried to shield her as best he could. Luke also seemed to be growing angrier each time and while Thalia also grew a little angry, she had just moved to annoyed and slightly nervous.

Shaking his head at the half-hearted glare the daughter of Zeus sent him, Harry opened the door, "You're helping me cook tonight and then we are finally going to talk about where we are going from here. This is no way to live Thalia and you need some stability beyond me."

-Potter in America-

"So," Harry began as they sat down for dinner. He had wanted to give the girl a bit of time to cool down before he began asking pointed questions. Experience was the best teacher after all and he wanted to kill Dumbledore for telling him the prophecy only an hour or two after Sirius had died. Harry was rather conflicted on what he should feel about the man that had set himself up as a grandfather in Harry's life. "What happened to set you off this time?"

It always took something a little extra to have Thalia packing so she could cool off at Harry's manor and get her head on straight before going back. Chiron was a little wary in allowing this, but he had seen the pressures of being a child of the Big Three before and he knew that others would have taken the chance to escape if they had been able to. Of course it helped that Zeus had given his permission for Thalia's escapes and Harry still came by twice a week and for a few hours a weekend to train everyone.

"I was asked to fly today," She finally whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as she hadn't shared any debilitating thoughts of flying, so he was curious. "So was it the fact that they asked and you couldn't do it, or is there something else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm scared and not just because they asked me to fly," She admitted. "It's getting too much Harry and I don't know if I can go back this time. I don't want to leave this world though, I have friends here that I would never get to see otherwise, and besides that I have the scent and would never get to live a normal life if I wanted to. I just want to find a home."

Getting up from his seat, Harry made his way around the table and wrapped the young girl in a hug. Thalia had to get it all out of her system as Harry knew how horrible it was to have that much pressure on one single person. So far they hadn't turned on her, but they were teenagers and it was only a matter of time before something happened that would make Thalia the least popular person in the camp.

"Are you better?" Harry asked after conjuring a handkerchief so she could wipe off the tears.

With a small nod, Thalia spoke. "Yeah," She said, her voice a little raspy from her release. "I still don't think that I will be able to go back to camp though."

"No one's saying that you have to Thalia, but we need to find a place that you can consider home. My door will always be open to those that need a place to stay and rest, but because of my duties with Thanatos all this can be is a pit stop. So, what can we do with you? While your uncles aren't actively trying to kill you anymore, not that Poseidon had been, so I doubt it would be a good idea to go to the Underworld or become a pirate."

Thalia graced him with an uneasy smile, but it was better than her crying so Harry would take it any day. "I think you know exactly what you could do, but the question is if you can take the oath?" They sat in silence for a moment, before sky blue eyes met emerald green. "Alright, I'll call her."

It didn't take long for Harry to find Artemis' mirror as he generally kept it on his nightstand for their nightly talks. He didn't know if she was going to pick up on the first go, but Harry was aware of their daily routine and when they set up camp. If she didn't pick up the first time, Harry had improved the original design and made it more into a modern day cell phone. "Artemis," He whispered and to his surprise the moon goddess answered on the first ring.

"Harry," She smiled a gentle smile that he couldn't help to return. In the months that they had known each other the semi-immortal wizard and goddess of the moon had grown rather close. "What's wrong? Usually you do not call for another few hours."

"Thalia's finally given up on Camp Half-Blood, they've pushed her too far, too fast. It seems you have another one that wishes to join the hunt."

"While I am sad that Thalia could not find her place among her kin, I know that she will be a good addition to my group. Oh what hell two daughters of Zeus can raise," She chuckled with an amused glint in her eyes. "I can be there tomorrow afternoon and I know the rest of the hunt will be excited for a new sister to join us. I hope you're ready to be invaded once more Harry."

"I always enjoy a visit from my girls," Harry smiled, "Though I'm glad my job pays so well. I probably would have lost my inheritance if it did not," He joked. In truth he hadn't even made a dent in his interest, but the first time he had witnessed the power of an immortal teen's stomach would stick with him forever. "I'll take Thalia to say her goodbyes tomorrow, so if we aren't here when you arrive, that's where we will be. Will you be staying long?"

"Perhaps a day," Artemis shrugged. "It doesn't take long for my blessing to take effect, but I would like to see where she is skill wise. Since she is my half-sister, I have no doubt that she'll become rather close to me and Zoe."

"Whatever you say Artemis, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Harry."

-Potter in America-

Thalia leaned against Harry after he apparated back to his manor both for the physical support after apparation and the emotional support after a trying few hours. It was hard for her to leave Annabeth and Luke, but they did eventually understand. Annabeth had extracted multiple promises for Thalia to visit and call. Luke was harder to read though as she told him, but Harry had seen the anger in Luke's eyes. At least he would be around to guide Luke away from self-destructive tendencies. Now though, it was time for Thalia to start her new life as the hunt was lounging around on the new outdoor furniture that Harry had acquired.

"Thalia," Artemis smiled at her half-sister and Harry, "I'm glad that you are joining us my sister."

"Thank you Artemis."

Before the hunt went inside, they witnessed their newest member give her pledge to Artemis. _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt._ They were simple words, but Thalia never felt better when after saying it.

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay, but my muse was murdered in one of the back alleys of my mind. However, her son has taken up the calling for vengeance and hopefully we won't see another two months between updates.**

 **This is the last chapter before we start with the Lightning Thief and I already have a few ideas in my head for later on in the series. I know some of you didn't want Thalia to join the hunt so soon simply because it was such a big part of the Sea of Monsters, but I think I have an idea to handle that. As always, leave ideas to improve the story or what you want to see in the future. Do I add anything from the Wizarding world?**


	10. Camp Intiation

Percy Jackson's head was spinning as he finally was able to take a moment and process just how much his life had changed in twenty-four hours. The gods were real, at least the Greek ones were, and he was the son of one of those on the Pantheon. Now he was really wishing he had payed attention to Chiron's class, which was another shocker that was further down Percy's list of things to process.

"Hey Percy," Luke called out to the newly minted demigod, "Come on, you need to be distracted and we've got the best way to do that with our next lesson."

"Alright," Percy replied wearily. He had seen the lava rock wall and had thought it was pretty cool, but when anybody ever said lessons it was hard to separate that from school. As Luke led him to wherever it was that they were going, his eyes continued to wander as he tried to get used to what appeared to be his new home. "Hey Luke, what's the deal with the tree on the hill?"

Luke's face noticeably tightened and Percy was afraid that he had alienated one of the few people that had been kind to him so far. "That is Thalia's tree. Five years ago I arrived with two girls. You've already met Annabeth, but you haven't met Thalia and won't for a while most likely. She was a daughter of Zeus and great things were expected of her. Too great too fast in truth. After about three months, the pressure on her was too much and she left to join her half-sister. When she left, she was able to convince her father to strengthen the power of the barrier that surrounds the camp and he planted a tree to do so."

"Oh," Percy whispered, not daring to ask what had happened to Thalia. If she was still alive, then perhaps Percy would be able to meet her, but if not, then there was no point in bringing up unwanted memories. "So who's going to be teaching us sword fighting?"

"For the most part, it will be me as I am the best demigod with a sword at camp at the moment. You're in luck though as a somewhat professional is here today. He comes two or three days every week and is rather good when going over the basics for those that are just learning. If you have any other noticeable talents, he'll also be the one to start on that training as well."

"Who is he?" Percy asked, thinking that this trainer was an immortal like Chiron. While he couldn't remember all of the stories that he had been told in the past year, he did recognize a few notable names and over half of those that held cabins. Perhaps he would be able to recognize this trainer as well.

"A good man," Was all Luke was willing to say despite Percy's prompting.

With all the pomp around the trainer, as even Chiron had mentioned him, Percy's first impression of the man was a bit of disappointment. Granted, it was only his third interaction with something over the age of seventeen in his new world, but with what he had been expecting, a slightly shorter than average man was not what he had been expecting. The ease at which the man stood was also a little off putting to Percy as like all young boys that had a chance to wield a pointy weapon, he believed it wouldn't take too much to beat anybody who challenged him. Something that Harry was great at beating out of the new demigods.

"Ah Luke," Harry smiled as he caught sight of the Hermes Cabin leader, "I was worried that you wouldn't be here for your weekly beating. Is this the new kid?"

Luke grimaced slightly at Harry's reminder of their lessons. He had improved by leaps and bounds in the past five years, but each time he felt that he was getting closer to Harry's plateau, Harry would raise the bar even more. Harry would never answer how much more Luke needed to grow to beat him and simply smile. It was both annoying and motivating. "Yeah Harry, this is Percy Jackson, unclaimed so far."

"Welcome to the Greek mythological world Percy Jackson," Harry said and shook the boy's hand lightly. He was amused that Percy tried to grip his hand tightly. Even if Harry hadn't spent years training with the sword, his experience as a blacksmith more than protected him from a twelve-year-old. It wasn't anything that a child of Ares tried to do as soon when they were claimed. "You're not strong enough yet, but I think a bastard sword may be just the thing you need. Until then however, go to the rack and select a sword that feels the best and trust me, you'll know what feels the best."

Percy took his time selecting a sword as he seemed to go through everyone available in the arena. Even with his final selection, Harry knew that it wasn't a sword that would last him long. "Alright let's begin."

Percy never felt quite so tired as he did after sword training was over that day. Everything seemed to ache as he lay on the ground panting. Around him not many of the Hermes cabin seemed to be in any better shape. Luke seemed to be the only one that could stand on his own free will, but what little of the bruises that were visible made Percy quite glad he was only tired. "It seems that you'll have some competition soon Luke," Harry said with a smile as he reveled in the groans that came from those on the ground. "Percy here seems to be more of a natural than you were. Give it a few years and if he sticks with his training and your fights will be epic. Now off with you lot, the Athena cabin should be here in a few minutes and I doubt any of you want to be roped into even more training."

As one, Percy and his cabin mates rose and swiftly exited the area. When Percy looked back he saw that the girl who had given him most of the tour, Annabeth he thought her name was, was already next to Harry and smiling as he hugged her. Just who was Harry Potter?

-Potter in America-

"Hey Artemis," Harry said unsurprised at her presence. The hunt had become regulars at Harry's manor and it wasn't just for breaks, though they did enjoy that part of his house as well. At least once every two months, usually more in the winter, he would be invaded by the hunt. Artemis, thanks to her ability to teleport and completely bypass his wards, came around once a week for a few hours.

"Good afternoon Harry," Artemis smiled and Harry couldn't help but to return it. The two had grown extremely close in the past five years and Harry had enjoyed every minute of it. Harry was just glad that she now assumed the form of a twenty something year old rather than a twelve-year-old as she was want to do around the hunt. "Anything interesting happen at camp today?"

"Well, I know who your father will be blaming for his stolen lightning bolt, though I am unsure if he was responsible or not. It seems you have a new cousin."

Artemis' eyes popped open in surprise, "One of my uncles broke his vow, which one?" Though she felt a little foolish for asking after the last word had left her mouth. While Hades was mistrusted and his demigod children some of the worse mortals to have ever lived, he was an honorable god. Poseidon was much like Zeus in his skirt chasing ways as well as his prideful stance on most things. Zeus was king though and so most of the stories that were remembered were those of Zeus' infidelities.

Harry smirked at her before answering as he knew that she was the one to explain most of the interactions of the gods, "Yes, the new kid is Poseidon's son. He has no idea what's happening around him at the moment, but I doubt that will mean much to your father. I can't do much more than train him in swordplay while their arguing either, stupid oath." The same oath that Harry had been asked to give to stay loyal to Olympus also prevented Harry from interfering in what could be considered godly politics. If was were to ever break out, then he could step in however he pleased, but when it was an argument that seemed to be rehashed every few years, Harry's hands were tied. It did keep him from going to council meeting though, so there was that.

"How certain are you of this?" Artemis had to ask. Not because she didn't trust Harry, but because there would be far reaching repercussions, when this Percy was claimed.

Sighing, Harry plopped down on the couch beside Artemis and causally started playing with her red hair, "As certain as I was when Thalia first crossed my ward line half a decade ago."

Returning his sigh, Artemis leaned against Harry and rested her head on his chest. "Something is stirring and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what. The time of the next great prophecy may be upon us and this bickering between my father and his brothers is going to bring us all into the fray. If things continue to progress at the rate their going now, it will be another Trojan war. This time all the demigods will be at the same place too."

Harry cringed at this. He had read the Iliad and the Odyssey after finding out that Athena was basically the co-author of Homer's greatest works. This time though, it wouldn't be between armies, but between teenagers that otherwise couldn't step foot out of camp before monsters chased them down. "So no new leads on the master bolt I'm assuming?"

"Not a whiff," Huffed Artemis, her pride as a hunter having taking a beaten. "You'd think with two daughters of Zeus searching the countryside for it, we would at least get some type of signal off the stupid thing, but we haven't. I think Thalia is as frustrated as I am."

"That's to be expected," Harry chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief as the knots began to go away, "She and Annabeth hate doing anything poorly. I pity the guy that starts dating Anna."

"Maybe she'll join the hunt," She challenged with one eye in a half-hearted glare.

"I doubt it. I don't know why, but I'm just sensing that she and that Percy are going to be something special when they team up. I'm interested in seeing just what a daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon can do. If nothing else, it should make Athena and Poseidon want to tear their hair out, especially if they start dating."

"I didn't peg you as one that would let females close to him to actually date. I figured the Master of Death would make an appearance if someone started looking at Annabeth funny."

Harry scowled slightly at her choice of words, but he didn't deny it. "Oh, I'll put the fear of Thanatos in them alright, but she isn't my flesh and blood so there's not a whole lot more that I could do. Now, if I were to have a niece that I had actual contact with, or a daughter, she'd be coming straight to you as soon as she turned twelve."

Artemis laughed lightly as she finally pushed herself off the couch. "If she was related to you, I would have to rescue her far earlier to make sure she didn't pick up any of your bad habits," She teased. "Now come on Mr. Potter, I require sustenance. If you make it really good, I won't tell the girls you cooked for me either." Harry shuddered and quickly followed the goddess into the kitchen. While it was flattering for so many to enjoy his cooking, a group of ravenous teenage girls was enough to make him want to put his spatula down. He'd never do that though, as women were scary.

 **A/N: Yay, another chapter. This one barely fought at all and I may just have another one out next week as well. After that however, I'll probably go back to updating every two weeks. I need your help guys as I'm not real sure on how involved I want Harry in these first two books. For some reason I'm not a real fan of the Sea of Monsters and the Lightning Thief sets up the entire series that I'm wary of changing the two. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them.**

 **I hoped you all like Artemis' and Harry's interaction. No they aren't 'together' just yet, but that will come soon enough.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. I Need a Vacation

Harry did his best to hold back the chuckles that were trying to escape from his as he watched Artemis and the hunt move around his home with scowls on their faces. For weeks, the girls had been scouring the land as they looked for Zeus' thunderbolt, but they hadn't even heard a whisper of the weapon's location. Now, though they had been called off of the hunt because a quest had been given by the Oracle. While he wasn't happy that the newest demigod had been forced on the quest with so little training, even he wouldn't say something against the fates. Now though, it seemed that he would have to train the boy extra hard when he returned as he already had his community's fate on his back. With his dark hair and green eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror to be honest, closely related like when he used to look at Thalia.

"Stop that Harry," Artemis snapped at her friend, with a little heat to her voice. She could see the amusement in his eyes and while she knew that they probably did look a little comical, it was still a blow to their pride as hunters and trackers that they couldn't find the bolt. It didn't make them feel any better that Zeus' symbol of power was hidden by fate itself.

Thalia lightly punched him from her spot on the couch beside him on the couch as she too could see the amusement in his eyes. Shaking his head, Harry sighed. "Why don't we take a vacation?" He asked seemingly out of the blue. It also attracted the attention of all those around him.

"What do you mean Harry? I thought we were on vacation," Artemis mused, wondering just what her friend was up to. The Hunt was essentially grounded for the duration of the quest, whether the team returned in success or they would need a shroud.

"You are, but I know that most of you will be bored in two days and the quest won't be over that soon. I've mostly stayed in New York since I've been to America, so I want to go explore. You all explore the countryside enough that I'm sure you could lead me to some interesting places. Since you actually won't be hunting monsters, I'm sure that there are a few places you've seen and wanted to go, but you had to continue the journey." This did get a few nods from the girls as they started thinking. Harry's place was far better than Camp Half-Blood and they had been taking a lot more breaks now that there was somewhere safe to do so, but they still hadn't taken an actual vacation.

"You know that does sound good," Artemis said as she mulled it over. She knew that most of her family was always taking vacations for a variety of reasons, but they didn't actually have too many duties to attend to. When Greece was the predominant power in the world, they had to do a lot more. Their dominions had stretched far and wide and with actual worship from the mortals, there was a lot more attention given to their blessed. Now, it seemed that only Hermes and herself had things to do daily, though Hecate did occasionally look in on her own hidden communities. "Do you have an idea of where you would want to go?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, I haven't been much out of New York. I just ask that our little excursion has a bit of mythical as well as mundane. I wouldn't know where the mythological sites in America are anyways."

Artemis hummed in thought and tapped a finger to her cheek. "I guess we could go and do something while we have time off. Like you said, we would be bored otherwise. Girls, do you have any suggestions?"

While there were some that didn't really care, as was usual in any group of humans, let alone teenagers, most did seem excited in this opportunity. Suggestions were called out and while Thalia gave her own opinions, she was content to rest next to her uncle/older brother figure. Harry smiled gently at the dark haired girl as he remembered the first time she had come to visit after she had joined the Hunt.

-A Potter in America-

Breathing in, Harry drew the bow string back to rest near his cheek, the same place as he did every time. That was something Artemis and Zoe had drilled into him in those first few lessons and they constantly reminded him of the rule each time they checked on his progress. At the same time as he released his breath, he released the taunt string and let the arrow fly. While he was no great when it came to archery, he was able to at least come rather close to the ten ring.

Just as he was about to reach for another arrow, a familiar disturbance in the wards signified a visitor and with a smile, the vanquisher of Voldemort made his way towards the front. As soon as he turned the corner, he was met with a blue eyed, dark haired missile. Chuckling, Harry wrapped his arms around Thalia who seemed to be a lot lighter in spirit than when he had last seen her and that was only two weeks ago.

"Hello lightning bug," Harry smiled as she released him from a hug.

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much!"

"I take it you've enjoyed your time spent with your half-sister and the rest of the hunt?" Harry asked a bit rhetorically, as he saw the Artemis and her girls walk up. Still, Thalia nodded with a grin on her face and for the moment he was wondering who the older one was, Thalia or Annabeth. "Well come on, the house is open as usual and you can tell me all about what you did these past two weeks."

As the hunt settled into the rooms that they were quickly calling their own, Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia found themselves reclining in one of the sitting rooms with Harry. "So I take it you have enjoyed your time so far?" Harry started.

"I've loved it. As much as I love Annabeth and enjoy Luke's company, I should have left camp as soon as I knew they were safe. Camp never even felt close to home like the hunt does. Even Chiron had the bad habit of looking at me like he was expecting something more. I don't think that he did it consciously, but still! When the legendary trainer of myths looks at you as if he's slightly disappointed in your progression, it wears down on you."

"I take it that Artemis and Zoe don't put that much pressure on you?" It really didn't need to be asked of course, but it was expected and no one took offense to Harry's question.

"No Harry," Artemis shook her head, answering for Thalia, "I know what it's like to be a daughter of Zeus. Even with godhood on me as soon as I was born, there was an Olympus amount of pressure on me. I hope that I only put enough on her to push her to always strive for better," Here Artemis sent a small smile towards Thalia. She loved all of her girls of course, but there was a connection between two daughters of Zeus.

"Well that's good," Harry then sighed and stood up. "If you ladies will excuse me; I need to get started on dinner if we want to eat at a decent hour." Before Harry could leave the room however, a pair of arms wrapped out of his waist.

"Thank you Harry," Thalia whispered and squeezed a bit harder.

"Anytime Thalia," Harry whispered back with a fond pat on her head.

-A Potter in America-

While it wasn't up with Apollo, Harry and the girls were up rather early to start their journey. The first stop on their journey was planned to be the Nation's capital and take a look at how much the west was actually influenced by the gods, both Roman and Greek. Harry was still a little confused on the issue of other pantheons. Thanatos had told Harry that the other pantheons had existed, but he was unable to get a straight answer on whether or not that was a present tense answer. Something told him however that he would soon have an answer one way or another.

The Athena daughters of the Hunt had convinced the group that the Smithsonian was a must see while they were in the city, but no one grumbled too much. With as much variety as the museum hosted, even the few Ares daughters could find something to enjoy. After spending a bit of time in Washington D.C., there was little planned, but thanks to Artemis, they could pick and choose their spots.

"Is everyone ready?" Artemis asked as Harry shrunk his trunk that contained most of the girls' bags. They were used to carrying their own supplies as the moved across the country of course, but if Harry could provide ease of transportation and Artemis allowed them too, then they were definitely going to make the most of it. "Ready Harry?" She asked after getting confirmation from her girls.

Nodding, Harry clasped hands with the goddess of the Hunt. Taking off at a brisk trot, Harry watched as the countryside seemed to fly by. Artemis' powers allowed her and those connected to practically collapse space and punch what could be considered a mini wormhole into the surrounding area. Travel that would have taken days on foot were reduced to less than what it would have taken in a plane. This type of travel also took the life force of those in its grasp, but since everyone that traveled this way was at least partially immortal, there wasn't a problem. What no one but Artemis knew was that Harry didn't have to hold her hand as they traveled as long as he remained in the middle of the group. She wasn't going to say anything though as she quite enjoyed Harry being so close.

-A Potter in America-

Hedwig hooted and barked as she glided above Annabeth and the two boys that the majestic owl could care less about. Hedwig had grown attached to the young demigod and spent most of her time between making sure her master didn't do anything stupid and watching over the daughter of Athena. Thanks to Annabeth's connection to Athena, she was slowly learning the owl's language and Hedwig had been a great warning for the hydra as soon as they started off. The foolish satyr, Hedwig's thoughts of course, had ignored her warnings and almost led the group into an ambush. It just proved to the rather clever owl that she had the only intelligent male owner in the world.

There was another reason that Hedwig spent so much time around the blonde girl and it was something that the owl hadn't even shared with Harry. Ever since Athena had tried to take Hedwig away from her bacon provider, the owl had held a massive grudge against the goddess. Hedwig knew of Greek mythology and the stories of children overthrowing their parents and she had gotten a rather brilliant idea in her mind. Annabeth was still young enough that the owl could surely convince the girl that it was a good idea to work to be better than the goddess of wisdom. The bacon hater was not going to be allowed to stay in power for too much longer.

The snowy white owl was also preparing herself for confrontations with other gods, in particular the one called Ares. She knew where bacon came from and she also knew the sacred animals of each god. While the actions of Athena did not feel her with much confidence in regards to how the other gods felt about their own animals, she was at least preparing for a confrontation. That was in the future though and for now she would take care of the one that was quickly becoming her chick. When she sensed what the demigods had just stumbled upon, the snowy white owl did the equivalent of an eye roll. Harry had told her about his adventures as he went through Hogwarts and she wondered if the original Hedwig felt like this in his younger days. It was going to be a lot of work to make sure Annabeth and the boys didn't get in over their head.

 **A/N: Not my best chapter, I know that. People wanted to see a bit of Thalia fluff and her interaction with Harry after her first few weeks as a hunter. As I said, I don't think I did the best I could with it, but I just don't know. If you have any suggestions for where this story should go, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	12. Fight with (False) Death

As the hunters settled in for the evening's meal, many looked to their guest who sat beside their lady. Like Camp Half-Blood, songs or stories were often exchanged after all of the activities were done for the day, but overtime the hunters had stopped giving their own stories and started coming with more and more outlandish tales or simply listened to Artemis. Such was the life of an immortal teenager, but Harry figured if that was their worst complaint, then they would probably agree that it was a rather good deal.

Shaking his head at their not so subtle glances, Harry casually flicked his wand at the fires around the campsite to set the mood for his tale. What surprised him was the fact Artemis had not gotten up to go about her duties. "I haven't heard all of your tales just yet Harry and most of the gods lost interest in you after your defeat of Voldemort. Don't worry about the moon, that's taken care of," She smiled at his questioning glances.

Shaking his head, Harry thought for a moment before launching into his story. "Now, all of you know of my journey during Hogwarts and my fight with the false immortal Voldemort that started all of this and my tongue will need to be much looser before I ever tell you about my more embarrassing fights. But, I do have one memorable mission that had me dealing with a would be god and his worshipers. Thanatos was not amused by this one as the would be god had tried to take his name."

-A Potter in America-

Harry found it odd that this new false immortal was based in Central America and yet had taken the name of the Greek god of death as his own. While he wouldn't admit it to Thanatos or anyone that would ask, he had also found it funny how incensed he had gotten. Granted, Harry had had the same reaction to the story books that had used his name in the Wizarding world, but that was completely different.

If Thanatos hadn't granted him the ability to locate his target as something like a sixth sense, the chanting would have alerted him to the right direction. The jungle did distort the sound a little bit, but not enough to distort the bastardized ancient Greek.

A cult was the only thing that could be used to describe the robed figures surrounding the small pyramid like structure. The robes seemed to change colors the closer they got to the figure on top of the structure, but they all had some connection with death. Each member also wore a mask that wouldn't be out of place in a Day of the Dead celebration if it weren't for the fact that they had been modified to appear more demonic. The lone male on the top of the pyramid wore no mask however and seemed to have donned a cloak black enough that all light around him was sucked in and trapped.

It was unfortunate that he would have to eliminate the so called worshipers of this false god, but a benefit of being closely related to the god of death allowed Harry to see exactly how the man was cheating the debt that all must eventually pay. There were no more yearlong journeys to be rid of a mad man. Stepping out of the jungle, the false god's eyes instantly locked onto the wizard and Harry wondered if there was something similar to a ward surrounding the area. He would have to look into it after the coming fight.

"A newcomer to our humble adobe!" The man cried and all eyes were soon upon Harry. "Tell me my friend, have you come to join the worship in Thanatos? I have come to this realm to give the gift of Death to all who deserve it. Will you join my followers?"

"You are a false god who does not deserve the worship that you claim and you have perverted the line between life and death," Harry answered, making sure his voice carried to everyone in the clearing. When he had first started this new job, he had tried to be quiet and get the job done quickly as he wasn't too enthused with the killing. He didn't particularly like it still, but he had learned that Thanatos only sent him after those that deserved the fields of punishment, so it settled a bit better in his conscious. He had also learned that about 40% of the battle was purely psychological and getting his opponent either scared, which didn't happen often, or angry, which was almost always.

"Who are you to spread your false words?"

"I am the Master of Death! I have united the instruments of the afterlife and have come to be its physical representation here on Earth. You are no longer welcome on this mortal plane."

"It's too bad that you would not join me, but you will be a worthy sacrifice," The man chuckled cruelly. Snapping his fingers, what little personality that his followers had still possessed was instantly vanished and their eyes seemed to become just another design in their masks. "Bring me his head."

In a rush, the worshippers all headed towards Harry and unfortunately they retained enough of their mind, that they did not all come at one time. A powerful severing charm beheaded three members of the cult and a burst of flame took care of another two before the first was able to reach Harry who had drawn the sword of Gryffindor in preparation. It was a testament to how far they were actually under the mad man's thrall as there was little blood or smell from those he downed and it did ease Harry's conscious a bit. While Thanatos had warned Harry that all those that he met at the location would have been too far gone to save, Harry needed first hand proof. Thanatos was an immortal being and while the Greek God of Death tried to be honest with his partner, Harry knew that Thanatos didn't quite view everything the way a mortal would. Such was the problem with working for someone who had been in existence for thousands of years.

Very few of the followers seemed to have any skill in combat, but it was the numbers that presented Harry with problems. Due to how far the followers had fallen, the basilisk venom imbued in Gryffindor's sword was practically useless. It was a sharp sword none the less, but decapitation was really the only way to put his opponents down. With the hive mind mentality, Harry rarely had a chance to deal a fatal blow before he had to avoid two or three other attackers. All the while, the man who set himself up as Thanatos stood atop the construction, laughing madly while urging his followers on.

Ducking under another wild attack, Harry sensed a chance and continued to descend while spinning on his heel. Like a hot knife through butter, the sword of Gryffindor cut through a left leg on one of his assailants and disarmed another. Jumping back to get a brief respite, Harry mentally shook his head at the horrible pun. He had spent too much time with Thanatos if his first thought was that bit of darker humor. Having enough time, Harry apparated to the other side of the clearing and was able to remove another four before they reached him once again. Including the two that he had injured with his sword, there were only eight followers left and finally he had a bit of time between attacks actually deal with his assailants.

In a few short minutes, Harry was facing the last three followers of the still cackling man, their robes just a shade lighter than the false god. With the way they had lasted, he knew they were more advanced in some way and while they hadn't dropped dead thanks to the cuts filled with Basilisk venom, they did bleed more freely than any others. As one, the three surrounded the magic user and then attacked. Using his free hand, Harry was able to cast a wandless banisher, one of the few things that wandless magic was useful for, and handle the other two.

One had been trained in martial arts before he joined this cult and Harry was hard pressed to keep up with the individual and his helper. Lifting his leg up just enough to avoid a sweep, Harry brought his foot down to trap one of his attackers and with a flick of his wrist there were two. By that time, the individual he had banished had returned, though there were numerous branches in his body that slowed him down considerably. Seeing that his biggest concern was taken care of, it didn't take long to behead the remaining two individuals.

All that was left was the still cackling madman and Harry. "All the destruction! All the death! Yes, yes, give it all to me!" Raising his arm, Harry's eyes widened as a beam of red shot out of his man's hand and he swiftly moved out of the way. The energy was somewhat similar to magic, but Harry could sense that the man in front of him didn't hold an actual magical core. So focused on the false immortal, Harry didn't sense the danger until a blade sunk into his arm.

He turned his head and could see the vague outline of what had just attacked him. "Vengeful spirit, begone!" Harry said, tapping into his power over the afterlife.

Turning back to the man, Harry was well and truly pissed now. While his connection to Death had eased his conscious when killing, he still hated to do so and killing fifteen individuals that had been swayed by a master manipulator had not put him a good mood. He was tired, his bruises would have bruises because he wasn't skilled enough to avoid all the blows, and now his arm felt like it was on fire. Unknown to Harry, he was gradually admitting a stronger and stronger aura of death, something that only the real Thanatos and Hades were able to do. The immortal finally realized that he might have bit off more than he could chew. Withdrawing his own weapon, sticking with the stereotype that he was trying to convey he had a scythe, and leapt towards Harry.

Harry met the charge with his own, tired but not out of the fight anytime soon. It was different to fight a scythe wielding individual as it really wasn't a weapon in a traditional sense. While the staff part was easy to block, even in an untrained hand the long blade at the end would give an advantage to the wielder.

The scythe came down as if to dissect him, but Harry easily deflected the attack and stepped forward to finish the duel quickly. The man was quicker than Harry first thought however and he was forced to drop into a roll to avoid the sharp blade. Popping up, Harry was quick to bring his sword up and block the next strike and was also quick to move back, keeping his sword pushing against the staff, so he could avoid the blade. For a moment, the two pushed against each other and Harry was easily winning this contest with better leverage. Seeing this, his target pushed forward in the hopes that he could cut Harry. Harry allowed him a few steps before pushing up the weapons and while the man was still off balance, landed a cut on his arm. The first blood was drawn and the false Thanatos was at least more human than any of his followers as the blood seemed to flow freely.

"Ha!" He laughed, "You think this will stop me? What is a cut to a go-od?" He blinked in confusion at the slight slur at the end of his question. Even the blink was a little sluggish, Harry noticed.

"It's a shame," Harry smirked, "That you do not have the same immunities as your followers had. This blade is coated with the most potent venom that you will find on this planet. I know you've taken steps for immortality, so I'm interested in how much will actually kill you."

With a second wind, Harry leapt back into the fight. The partial immortal tried to keep up with Harry and he was able to get a few scratches on Harry on the overconfident Partner of Death. He gave as he got though and three minutes later, Harry's target was on his knees gasping for air. "I'm rather impressed that you lasted with that much venom in your bloodstream, but that's where any of my warm feelings towards you. You twisted the minds of individuals, innocent or not, and perverted the laws of nature. As per my assigned task, I will gladly send you to the true Thanatos. Have fun," And with barely any effort, the goblin steel removed the would be god's head from his shoulders. Sighing in relief, a wave of fatigue crashed over the semi-immortal.

-A Potter in America-

The hunters all had wide eyes and open mouths as Harry finished his story. It wasn't the most thrilling, but it was still a captivating story and a little disturbing if they were honest. To think that someone would go so far in their quest in immortality. They looked forward to hearing even more of his stories.

"Harry?" One of the hunters asked with a hint of confusion.

"Yes Phoebe?"

"What did you mean when you said that was all wandless magic was truly good for? Wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to rely on a flimsy piece of wood?"

"Ah, that's a common misconception," Harry smiled and he could tell that he had everyone's attention once again. "Wandless magic is basic. I can basically use the force without my wand and have a very limited control over the elements. There is a reason that focuses came into being and it isn't just because it made it easier to use magic. Focuses of all sorts expanded what magic users could be capable of and only Lady Hecate is capable of wandless magic like you're thinking."

Artemis saw that everything was winding down now and she clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention once more before they were too far gone. "Okay girls, we are still on a forced vacation, so we won't be getting up as early as usual. However, I want to move out by 9 so we can hit our first destination at a decent time. Until then, you're free to do what you want."

The hunters seemed to break off into their own groups for the night and Harry and Artemis seemed to be left alone for the moment. If they happened to move closer than necessary to have a conversation, then no one was going to call them on it.

-A Potter in America-

Percy was so glad that Hedwig wasn't a reverse animagus, Annabeth haven given Percy a rundown on the basics of the Wizarding World to pass the time on their trip. The glare she was sending him did not make him feel secure at all and while her talons and beak were looking particularly sharp at the moment, it seemed she wasn't going to hurt him just yet.

Hedwig couldn't believe the boy as he had almost completely destroyed the St. Louis Arch. She had been taken her own personal tour of Busch Stadium, but had rushed back as soon as she noticed the hole in the national monument. She was just glad that Annabeth had a talent in manipulating the mist as the local authorities didn't notice the irate owl on her shoulders. If this kept up, there might be another site she would need to visit before they left the greater St. Louis area.

 **A/N: So I tried something different this chapter to break up fluff and monotony of setting everything up for the series. I want to know how I did, what was good and what needs some work. If anybody has any ideas for other fights like this, or a story of Artemis and the Hunt, fell free to leave a review or send a message. That goes for any suggestions of where the story needs to go.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	13. Other Gods?

Harry ducked under the slashing pair of knives before deftly dodging the two other attacks that were aimed at his midsection. Truthfully the semi-immortal was impressed that it took two days before the girls asked to his skills firsthand after he shared his story. Granted, the first day they had spent touring the nation's capital, something that he had enjoyed more than the girls but his national pride stopped him from saying anything more than it was kind of cool. Now though, they had found a campsite well before they would usually make camp and a groups of hunters stepped up to take on the Master of Death.

Harry wasn't having too hard of a time defending himself and he could tell that it was aggravating towards the hunters not to be able to take a man down. The hunters were skilled, there was no doubt about that, but it was their archery and numbers that tended to make them so good. While they hunted monsters that were more animalistic than anything, Harry was used to fighting against humans that had trained extensively with their weapons. They had also stopped growing while their bodies were still developing. That left Harry with both the reach and strength needed to overwhelm a group of two to four hunters without too much worry.

He found himself on the defensive for the moment when Thalia joined in on the fight. While the other girls used knives, which gave Harry an even greater advantage, Thalia used a weapon that had a much greater reach. It spoke of their training that the others fighting instantly leapt to capitalize on the opening Thalia had given them while Thalia continued to push. Unfortunately, it was not enough to truly defeat the wizard as Harry had been the one to teach Thalia to use her weapon and in a few moments he had defeated the last group of the evening. Zoe and the hunters that had been with Artemis since Greece was a true power of the world hadn't joined in on the spars, but beyond that, he had defeated all the hunters, who were gracious in their defeat. He didn't delude himself that he wouldn't be challenged soon in an archery competition to recover a bit of their pride however.

"Harry," He heard Zoe speak up as they partook in their meal. "I won't ask you for another adventure just yet, but can I ask why you picked up smithing? Even if you were looking for a craft, I would have figured pottery due to your last name." Her question attracted the attention of those around them as they too had wondered. It wasn't a pressing question, but learning something about their mistress' new friend was always interesting.

"You know; I haven't ever actually tried pottery. I don't know, it's never truly attracted my attention even with my name. I actually picked up smithing and forging on my travels before I ended up in the manor in New York. Thanatos, when he first appeared to me, gave me about a year and a half to enjoy the world before he would send me jobs. A lot of magical communities outside of Europe and North America infuse magic into other objects like the goblins do in Europe. A lot of Asian cultures infuse their weapons and I was interested in what they were doing. I didn't have to climb a mountain to find a teacher, but it was an old man that taught me the beginnings of what I needed to know. I go back occasionally to take more lessons and make sure that I am doing certain practices right."

Many that heard his explanation found it fairly funny that it was only by happenstance that Harry had picked up smithing and not pottery. "Hey Harry," Thalia spoke up, "What do your friends think you are doing in America? You've told me about the Weasley's and Hermione and I was just wondering if they knew of your new duties and the world around them."

Once again, attention was focused on Harry as they were wondering if they needed to worry about people similar in powers with Harry. "Oh you don't need to worry about them," Harry laughed, accurately guessing what their looks meant. "All of my friends think that I simply moved to America to get away from all the bad memories. Since I visit at least once a year and send a letter at least once a month, there's no reason for them to think differently. While Britain has come out of its shadowy shell, it is still a rather secluded magical community. The only magical country that may have an idea about this mythological world is Greece as they still have shrines to all of the council and Hecate. I'm unsure of how much they truly believe, but they are at least aware of things that are not a part of their world.

"Of course, there is something rather interesting going on in Egypt as there seems to be two separate communities. One community seems to be seeped in godly energy as well, but I don't think the two groups are aware of each other. I know that the employed curse breakers of Gringotts have no clue about the godly energy and they've explore as much as they could of the desert."

Eyes turned expectantly towards Artemis and while none could see it, she was screaming internally. Each Pantheon knew of the other, but each was rather separate in their domains. The Greeks were the only Pantheon that moved with the 'Heart of the West' so to speak and while other gods took up residence in certain areas in the States, interaction was severely limited. Due to the rules in place, no god within any Pantheon was able to speak of another unless they were already in the know.

"The shrines and those that keep them up do indeed know of the gods' existence. While Olympus is over New York, we are not limited to America and there are many demigods in Europe that have never passed through Camp Half-Blood. If they have magic along with a godly parentage, they tend to be the ones that take over in the upkeep of those said shrines. If ever there is a sister of the hunt that grows tired of their life and wishes to move on after growing old, I usually send them to one of my temples where they can stay near my power while they live out their lives."

That seemed to be enough for most of her hunters, but the narrowed eyes of Zoe and a raised eyebrow from Harry told the huntress that not everyone was placated. Sighing internally, Artemis nodded slightly towards her two friends and she knew it would be a late night, not that she minded too much when talking to either of them.

"So I take it that you two were not so easily distracted from the talk of the other pantheons?" Artemis asked a bit rhetorically when Zoe and Harry entered her tent.

"No mistress," Zoe answered while Harry simply sent a smirk her way, "I know of your Roman counterpart, but I have not heard of any other gods."

"I'm completely clueless, though Thanatos has alluded to other powerful beings. I simply thought he was talking about the Olympus council or Primordials. Now I'm wondering if I am to meet other rulers of their own underworld? Anyways, I'm fairly curious."

"Very well. Know that I can only tell you this because of your years of service Zoe and because of your loyalty oaths to Olympus Harry. I cannot stress this enough, but only a god can tell anyone about the other Pantheons, I need both of your words that nothing I say will pass your lips!" Seeing how serious Artemis was, both were quick to give their word to their friend.

"Each continent possesses two or three pantheons. For Europe, there are the Norse deities, as well as the Greek and Roman. Harry, since you are unaware, I and many others of the Greek pantheon have what you would call a split personality. The Romans assimilated much of the Greek gods and so we have both a Greek and Roman side. There's also a Roman demigod camp, named Camp Jupiter, in California, but that's not important at the moment. The most active of pantheons beyond those of European origin are the Egyptian gods. You'd have to get with Hecate to discuss the particulars, but the Egyptian followers use a different type of magic than you are used to. I have witnessed it though and can tell you that it quite powerful."

Harry digested this and other bits that Artemis explained before she paused and asked if he had any questions. "So do you ever interact with gods of a different religion?"

"If we can avoid it, no. I think the last time one pantheon had interactions with another, they came together to get rid of the Aztecs and all their worshippers. That was a pantheon that never should have existed in the first place and Cortez was a demigod of the Roman variety and he led the attack."

"Interesting," Harry mused and for the rest of the night, the three had a light hearted conversation of other gods and anything else that caught their fancy.

-A Potter in America-

Harry entered the abandoned joke shop with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, the letter that had directed him to this location had bypassed all of his alerts and sat innocently on his table. Needless to say the curiosity that had sent him on countless adventures while in Hogwarts acted up and he followed the instructions. That was not to say he did not come prepared and he had the death stick strapped to his wrist that would take barely a twitch to have it in his hand. He also wore his usual body armor that he took with him on every job that he now went on.

"Lord Hermes?" Harry asked in confusion as he saw the messenger god casually leaning on a table and grinning at him. "I guess it makes sense in how I wasn't alerted to the message, but why? I mean, you could have easily just knocked on my door."

"Oh I know, but you have to admit this a lot cooler," Hermes grinned and Harry had to wonder if the Weasleys had any godly heritage as it was almost an exact copy of the twin's grin as they told of a great plan. You see, me and Apollo were both very aware of your father and his friend's activities while in school. As the prankster gods of Olympus we took great interest in their lives and it was a sad day when the last of the Marauders died. However, Apollo and I also know that you left a few subtle pranks with the help of those twins and have a challenge for you."

This got Harry's attention. It was true that Harry had partook in a fair few pranks during his Hogwarts career, but since he wasn't as flamboyant as his father or the twins, almost no one knew of his activities. "Oh, and what type of challenge are you thinking about?"

"Why a duel of pranks of course!" Hermes shouted with a grin. "You know as well as I do, it is much more satisfying to prank a prankster and pranking the council gets old after a while. We're simply looking to spice things up."

"Okay, I could see that and I'm not against it, but isn't it a little unfair towards me. After all, you two live on Olympus while, as you've already proven, you can get past my wards with no trouble."

"Ah," Hermes waived the concerns away, "Don't worry about that. Apollo has agreed that your house is off limits and we've created a list of our usual haunts to give you a fighting chance for the first few weeks."

"Alright, that sounds like a deal!"

"Good deal my man," Hermes smiled and handed the list over to Harry, who waved his wand over the list and dispelled the first prank. Hermes held his smile and did not look sheepish at all. "I should warn you that Apollo seems to be taking this challenge personally since your friends with his sister. I don't know why, but what are you going to do? Anyways, I look forward to seeing you around Harry." With a brief flash, Hermes was gone and Harry was left shaking his head. He probably needed to schedule a visit to the triple W if he was going to keep up with the so called gods of pranking.

 **A/N: This chapter kind of sucks, but it was also the third variation that I could come up with and I finally decided to say screw it and post. Harry will be meeting different pantheons fairly soon, but I'm not sure how to do that just yet. Also, I never read Magnus Chase, so don't count on the Norse making an appearance and if they do, it will probably be more along the lines of comics than anything else. If you have suggestions or something that you want to see, please leave a review. I'm not sure how I want the story to progress and I was struggling to finish this chapter up.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
